Heaven or Hell?
by guycrazy
Summary: Alicia Cambrey moves to a new town, makes some new friends, and some new enemies. Is everything happening too fast? How will she fair? R&R and i know the characters are a bit out of...character but a story is a story. PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven or Hell?**

**Chapter 1:**

The cold night air is nipping at every part of my exposed body. I pull my jacket up tighter around my neck in an effort to keep myself warm. It's not doing much good though, the temperature is below freezing. I won't be surprised if it starts snowing soon.

I'm new to this town. I just moved here a couple of days ago with my family. I'm fifteen years old and I'll be starting school soon. I'm in grade ten but we didn't see much point in starting at the end of the week. I'm a fairly weird person…I guess. I don't much care for my family but other than that I'm a pretty optimistic person. I like to look for the lighter side of every situation. Don't get me wrong, I am nervous about going to a new school-you're crazy if you're not!-but I love meeting new people and making new friends. I'm not sure what else to tell you about myself…Oh well, I guess you'll find out along the way.

It feels like I've been walking for ages. I don't even know where I'm going. It's really cold. I hope I find a café, or arcade, or a theatre somewhere. I turn into an alley way-only because nothing horrific ever happens in that scenario, right? I get about halfway down the alley when I hear footsteps behind me. I stop to listen but the footsteps stop too! I turn around to face my follower…there's no one there. "Strange" I think to myself. I shrug and turn around to continue on my way. I only get a few steps further when a man steps out from behind a dumpster. He just stands there, watching me, with this creepy little grin playing at his lips. I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to do so, in my nature, I merely smile at him and say, "Sorry if I bothered you. I was only passing through. You know, shortcuts are important on chilly nights like these."

The man grins and nods, "Yes…they are."

Figuring he understands, I jam my fists in my pockets to keep warm. "I'll be on my way then. Sorry for disturbing you." I continue to walk and as I pass him, he sticks out his arm to stop me. "Yes?" He grins down at me. I open my mouth to ask why he stopped me, but he speaks before I do.

"You haven't told me your name," he says.

"Oh," I reply confused, "I'm Alicia."

"Alicia," he repeats and appears to be pondering, although I'm not sure what about. He smiles at me again, but this time in a friendly way, "You are new here, yes?" I nod. "I thought so. I am Naraku." He holds out his hand to me and I shake it. "Alicia, you shouldn't be walking about in dark alleys. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows."

"I know," I say with a weak smile, "but I'm freezing here and I really want to get inside."

"Who wouldn't," he replies. "There's a café near by, I'll take you there."

"Thanks," I smile up at him.

We arrive at the café five minutes later-we had walked in complete silence. Naraku opens the door and motions for me to enter. I nod my silent thanks and enter the café. Naraku enters behind me and guides me to an empty booth. We sit down across from each other and a waitress walks over to take our order.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asks.

"I open my mouth to answer but Naraku is quicker. "Two hot cocoas, please." He says and I just look at him.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asks.

Naraku looks at me and asks "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks." I smile.

"That'll be all, then" Naraku says to the waitress, who nods and leaves to get our order. Naraku never looked away from me after ordering. I pretend not to notice his eyes tracing my body-thanks to my cheeks being rosy from the cold he buys my act. Naraku slides out from behind the table and sits down next to me. He slips his jacket off and gently wraps it around my shoulders. "You look so cold" he says quietly. I smile at him and put my arms through the sleeves of his coat. He cups my chin in his hand and turns my head to meet his gaze. "You have beautiful eyes." He says.

"Uh, thanks." I smile shyly and stare down at my hands. Naraku watches me for a few seconds more then returns to his side of the table. The waitress comes back with two steaming cups of cocoa.

"Thank you," Naraku says as she places the cups in front of us.

"You're welcome, dears." She smiles. "if you need anything else just give me a holler.

"We'll bare that in mind," Naraku smiles at her and, one again, she leaves.

"Naraku…" I start to say.

"Mmmm hmmm?" he asks as he sips from his cup.

"You say I shouldn't walk through dark alleys…"

"And I stand by that. Every town and every city has bad people that like to lurk in the shadows and make unsuspecting by-passers their victims of whatever they please. This city is no exception." Naraku states matter-of-factly.

"But then…what were you doing there?" I ask, keeping my cold hands on the hot mug in front of me.

Naraku looks at me over the rim of his cup and drinks. When he lowers his cup he answers me, "My business in that alley is my own."

I look at him through widened eyes. I can't help but feel a little upset with myself for being so rude and a little sad that Naraku seems mad at me-I don't like people being mad at me. "I'm sorry," I say quickly and drop my gaze to my hands again. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Naraku must sense my sadness for he reaches his arms across the table and takes my hands in his own. "It's alright," he says gently. "Please don't be sad, I'm not angry with you. I want to tell you why I was there, but I can't. Not yet, anyway." His large, warm hands rub my cold ones and I can feel his body heat start to warm me up. I look up at him and he flashes me a half grin, then he raises an eyebrow, "You know you haven't even told me where you're from yet."

"Oh," I smile weakly, "I'm from Summersville."

"Summersville, eh?" Naraku takes his hands away from mine and I sip at my cocoa. "It sounds like a nice place."

"It is," I sigh, "or at least it was."

"Was? What happened?" he asks with mild confusion.

"I left," I say, "I've no idea what it's like now." I answer and we share a quiet laugh.

We spend the next twenty minutes chatting about nothing in particular, then Naraku asks for the bill. I offer to pay for my own cocoa but Naraku refuses to let me.

"It's my treat," he smiles and hands the money to the waitress. We stand up to leave and I give him back his jacket. "You'd better be headed home hadn't you?" he asks as we walk out the door, back into the cold chill of the night.

"Nah, I try to stay away from home if I can…I don't like to go home until I absolutely have to." I answer.

"Okay," he smiles, "we can just walk around for a while I guess." I smile up at him, glad that he still wants to hang out. "So what grade are you in?"

"Ten, what about you?" I say thinking that he looks like he could be in grade eleven or twelve.

"Same…How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Cool…I'm sixteen."

"Cool."

We walk in silence for about five minutes when suddenly Naraku stops and frowns, looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says still looking around, "I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. This is a really bad part of town…Stay close to me, don't wander off too far by yourself."

"Okay," I say, obeying his orders. He sounded serious and concerned.

"Come, lets get clear of here," he says grabbing me around the wrist firmly and walking faster. I obey. We turn around a corner and run straight into a broad, burly figure.

"Well, well…it seems this kind stranger has brought me a nice tasty treat…I've always had a thing for young girls." The figure chuckles evilly.

"Leave her alone," Naraku snarls through gritted teeth, gently pushing me behind him to act as a shield.

"Who died and made you boss?" the figure says smoothly as they step out of the shadows. It's a man, of course I could already tell that from the voice, but now I could see his face and it was a face of death. He had evil business written all over his face and the gleam of a serial killer in his eyes.

"I told you to back off!" Naraku growls.

"Now, now, lets not get hostile…Who am I kidding?" the man laughs and swings his fist out at Naraku.

I hear the sound of flesh connecting with flesh and Naraku grunt as he struggles to regain his balance. The man darts for me, grabbing me around the waist. Naraku hollers and charges the man but he's too swift and steps out of the way, sending Naraku crashing into the brick wall. He sinks to the ground, blood covering his pale skin. The man chuckles and turns his attention to me.

"So, my young cherry blossom," he says "shall we get started?"

"Don't touch me," I warn him in a low menacing voice, keeping one eye on Naraku.

"You're in no position to be giving orders…then again it might be fun if your feisty…"

"I'm about to get a lot feistier…"

"Mmmm," his arm tightens around my waist and his other hand slips down to my ass.

"Bastard!" Naraku screams, trying to stand up.

I bring my right fist up to meet the strange man's jaw and he stumbles back in surprise.

"You're a little bitch aren't you," he smirks and advances again.

Again, my fist connects with his jaw and before he has any time to counter attack my other fist meets him between the eyes. He howls in pain and pulls out a gun, aiming it at me!

I stand still, shocked, knowing that the end was near.

"Any last words whore?"

"Yeah. Look behind you," I smirk evilly.

Behind him Naraku pounced, and brought his fist crashing into the man's face. I dart forward, jerk the gun away and unload it. The man turns around and the backside of his hand knocks me into a dumpster. My head collides with the corner and I fall unconscious.

I'm not out for long. I open my eyes and hear the shouts of the fight. I try to move but my body is stiff. I keep struggling. I make it to my knees, my head spinning. My eyes focus…fists are swinging. The strange man pulls a knife out of a sheath around his ankle. He lunges at Naraku and misses. I feel the anger rising in my body. Looking around I find a steel bar next to the dumpster. With a great deal of pain I grab it and hurry to help Naraku. I wait for my opening. The man's back is to me and he's moving in for the kill. Ahead of him Naraku stands backed up against a wall. NOW! I raise the bar high above my head and bring it crashing down. I hit my target. The man sways a moment, then slumps to the ground and I sink to my knees, breathing heavily. I'm bleeding and I'm sore, but I don't care. I hear footsteps rushing and a figure appear next to me. Looking up, my eyes meet Naraku's.

"Are you alright?" he asks worried.

"Oh…I've been better," I grin. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Come on." He hauls me to my feet and starts half dragging me. I struggle to keep on my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Naraku, slow down!" I yelp.

"What?" he says, stopping and staring at me. I'm gasping for breathe. "Come on, we gotta get outa here before his pals come!"

I look up at him, desperate. I need to slow down. "I can't…I need air." I say helplessly-I've always been hard of breathing.

"We can't stop, Alicia, don't you get it?"

"Then leave me here!" I cry and drop to my knees, coughing.

"NO!" Naraku yells. He hauls me to my feet, then throws me over his shoulder and starts running. I pass out again.

I don't know how long I was passed out but when I came to, I was still strung over Naraku's shoulder and he was still running, yet slower. Finally he slows to a walk. I have no idea where we are or where we're going. I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I've never been in so much pain.

He stops and slowly sets me on my feet. I stand a minute, then sink to the ground. Naraku drops down beside me and pulls me close to him.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I'm so sorry."

I clasp the front of his shirt and squeak, "Naraku…I can't…breathe"

"Easy," he says trying to calm me. "It's over now. You're alright."

"Naraku…" I gasp again, "I…can't…breathe."

He looks at me and frowns, "Shit!" He picks me up and carries me. We had stopped in front of a large house. Naraku enters with me in his arms. He carries me into a kitchen and sets me down on a chair. Turning, he opens a cupboard and retrieves a glass which he then fills with water and hands to me. I struggle with it, but manage to drink. It helps. I can breathe again.

"Okay now?" Naraku asks, a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and he pulls a chair out beside me. I just stare at him.

"This is where I live," he says looking around.

I drink some more water. I know what's coming.

"I think you should stay here for the night. It's not safe to go out there right now."

I nod. It's coming. Here it is. I start coughing. It hurts. It feels like it's tearing up my throat.

Naraku tries to hand me my water, but I brush it aside.

"Washroom?" I gasp.

"Behind you," he answers and I run to it.

I drop to my knees beside the toilet and start coughing up blood.

Naraku hurries in after me and pulls my hair back out of my face.

I'm done. I flush the toilet, put the lid down and rest my head on it with my eyes closed. I hear Naraku turn on the taps. When they turn off, I sense him kneeling beside me. I feel a wet cloth on my forehead and open my eyes. Naraku's rubbing my back, gently and holding the cloth in place.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"I'll be fine," I smile at him feebly.

"Okay," he says and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and smile. It's so nice to feel like someone cares. My eyes slowly close and I welcome the sweet presence of slumber.

I awake in a soft, cozy bed, wrapped up in a large blanket. The cloth that had rested on my forehead while I slept drops to my lap as I sit up. Yawning, I stretch.

"Sleep well?" asks a voice from beside me.

I look down and see Naraku laying beside me. I smile, "Yup."

"You're feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he says as I lay back down beside my new best friend. "You had me worried."

"Sorry," I say and lower my eyes. For some reason I don't feel like I'm supposed to be looking him in the eye right now.

His arm wraps around me and he kisses my forehead, "Shhh. It's not you're fault."

I lay next to him for almost an hour, then he sits up. "Come on, I'll make us some breakfast."

I watch him stand up and stretch, slightly puzzled. _He can cook? _I think. Then I giggle and follow his lead.

"What?" he looks at me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he grins, and raises an eyebrow.

I smile back and follow him out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

We eat a meal of pancakes in silence, except for the occasional kick under the table and a following giggle or grunt. I think we're both in a goofy mood this morning.

"Do you live here alone?" I ask as we're cleaning up.

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Yeah. My parents bought this house for me about a year ago. So when they moved to another city, I stayed here."

"Cool."

Naraku smiles down at me and I lightly shove him with my shoulder. His smile grows and he shoves me towards the fridge. I stumble a couple of steps then glare at him. He wasn't fooled. We both burst into laughter as though on cue.

"Lets go watch TV," Naraku says when we finally pull ourselves together.

"Okay," I follow him into the living room and we sit next to each other on the couch. Naraku picks up the remote and starts flipping through channels.

"What do you want to watch?" he asks.

"Doesn't matter," I reply and smile when he stops on a cartoon channel. Looney Tunes!

We sat watching the TV for over an hour. I don't know about Naraku, but even though my eyes were glued to the set, my mind was somewhere else.

"Do you know what classes you're taking yet?" Naraku's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"No," I answer. "I'll find out tomorrow."

"Hey, maybe we'll be in some of the same classes together."

"Yeah. Maybe," I smile at him.

We were interrupted by the ring of Naraku's phone.

"I'll be right back," he says and crosses the room to answer the phone. "Hello? Hey. Yeah. No, I was out last night. Sure. Uh…yeah. When? Okay. Listen, I got someone over here right now so when you come, try not to scare her away, huh?...Shut-up," he laughs. "Okay, see ya," he says and with that, hangs up the phone and sits back down beside me.

"Someone's coming over?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Yeah, just one of my friends." He smiles when he sees the worry in my eyes, "Don't worry. He's cool. You'll like him."

"Will he like me though?"

"He likes all girls!" Naraku laughs. I smile up at him, uncertain.

"When is he coming?"

"In a couple minutes."

"Oh." I turn my head back to the TV set, but Naraku turns it off. I look at him, "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," he says turning to me, his face suddenly serious.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because what happened was serious…look, I know we just met, but I care about you. I just want you to be safe…I think it might be best if you stayed with me instead of your family."

"What? You mean move in with you?"

"Exactly," he smiles.

"No. Naraku, I just met you, I can't move in with you…" I feel my heart skip a beat as his smile fades.

"Why not? I thought you trusted me. I mean…last night…we…I…you, I don't understand."

"Naraku, I do trust you. I just can't move in with you. Not yet, anyway. I need to get to know you better first."

"Fine," he frowns and turns back to the TV and turns it on. I look at the TV too, but I can't stay like that. I look sideways at Naraku. He's still frowning. What do I do? He frowns deeper then snaps, "WHAT!" I jump. He looks at me, "Why do you keep staring at me!"

"I…I…didn't…you…you're…" I'm lost for words.

"Well come on spit it out!"

"I-I-I…I think I better go," I yipe and run for the door. I feel his eyes burning a hole in my back and I want to cry. I open the door and as I run out I'm knocked back on my ass. I look up to see another guy standing there smiling down at me. He's tall, but not as tall as Naraku, with dark, dancing, blue eyes and black hair.

"Are you okay?" he laughs and tries to help me up.

"I'm fine," I say hastily, then jump up and run past him out the door. I keep running with no intention of looking back. Where do I go? I think to myself…..Home! I can stay there until tomorrow. I have school tomorrow, anyway.

I open the door and enter. In the living room, my parents look up from the TV and stare daggers at me. "What do you want?" my mom snaps. "If you came home to annoy us you can turn around and leave right now!" my father yells.

"I'm not here to annoy you," I say, "I just felt like staying here for a while." And with that I walk past them, up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I swing open the door and flop down on my bed. Rolling over, I see a book lying on the floor. Might as well read it, I think, I got nothin' else to do. That's all I do all day. I lay on my bed reading. I didn't even go get anything to eat. I just lay there, imagining that nothing else in the world existed. It's going to have to end soon though. I'll go to school tomorrow and probably end up running into Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I walk up the stairs to the front entrance of the school and enter. I look at my watch. 8:30am. I guess I better go to the office and find out what classes I have and where to go for them. The secretary at the front desk looks at me and frowns. "You in trouble already? For God sake class hasn't even started."

"Uh...no," I say, "I'm new. I was supposed to come here to get my class schedule."

"Take a seat," she snaps. She goes into an office behind the desk and returns with a piece of paper. "Here. These are your classes. Your morning break runs from 9:55-10:10, your lunch is from 11:30-12:30 and your afternoon break is 1:45-2:00. You go home at 3:15."

"Um, okay, thanks." She grunts and sits back down at the desk. "Excuse me, Miss," I say.

"What now?"

"I don't know where these classrooms are. How do I get there?"

She eyes me evilly, "Very well." She looks over my shoulder and shouts to a student passing by, "Koga! Get in here!"

"Yes, Ms. Daltry," the guy asks as he comes in.

"This is a new student. Show her where her classes are."

"Yes, ma'am." He takes my arm and leads me out of the office. "You're new here?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Koga," he says and shakes my hand.

"Uhh, I'm Alicia."

"Alicia…that's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"What class do you have first?"

"Umm, science," I reply looking at my schedule.

"Hey me too!" he says. "Come on class is starting soon. I'll show you where the rest of your classes are at break."

"Okay, thanks." He leads me down a long hallway. He has long dark hair and very bright, blue eyes-much like my own. We zigzag through tons of people, until finally he leads me through a steel door. "This is the science room," he says, "You'll be coming in here every morning now."

"Okay."

"Hey Koga, over here!" someone calls to him and he takes me over to a table that has two other guys sitting there. "Hey Koga, who's this?"

"Guys, this is Alicia, she's a piece of new meat around here."

"Alicia, this is Ginta," he says pointing to a slender guy with dark eyes and light blonde hair-that's almost white-except for a patch of black at the front, "and this is Hakkaku," he points to another guy with dark eyes and a light blonde Mohawk.

"Uhh…Hi," I say nervously.

"Hi," they say in unison.

The bell rings and a teacher enters the classroom. "Okay, everybody have a seat," she says pleasantly.

"Here," Koga pulls out a couple seats across from Ginta and Hakkaku and sits in one of them, "sit," he motions for me to sit in the one beside him.

"I understand we have a new student in the class," the teacher says, "Alicia Cambrey, could you please stand up so I can see where you are?"

I blush and Koga gives me a shove. I look over my shoulder at him then back at the teacher's wandering eyes. Slowly, I stand.

"Ah, there you are!" she says. "Welcome to the school and the class, I'm sure you will do well in this course. Okay, you may sit down again."

Relieved I sit. Science was a breeze. We weren't doing anything that was spectacularly hard.

The bell rang. Break. I gather my books and look at my schedule again. "Pre-Calculus," I say aloud.

"That's just down the hall," Koga says.

"Yeah. We'll take you there," Hakkaku says and I smile. I'm surprised by how friendly these people are.

Down the hall I enter the classroom. "What are you doing?" Koga asks, "We still got to show you where the rest of your classes are."

"I know, I'm just gonna' drop of my stuff."

"Okay," he says and they follow me in.

In the classroom, I walk over to a desk to set my stuff down. As I make my way there I see the teacher sitting at his desk concentrating on the computer and a tall, well-built man staring out the window, eating an apple. I can only see him from the back but somehow he looks familiar. My breathe caught in my throat-Naraku! He turns around as I reach the desk and set my stuff down. The teacher glances at me, then returns to his computer. I stand and stare at Naraku. He eyes me coolly and continues eating his apple. "You have this class too?" he asks.

"Y-yes."

"Come on, let's go," Ginta grabs my wrist and starts leading me out of the classroom. Naraku just stands there and watches me, while I look back at him through pleading, sad eyes.

Out in the hallway Koga turns to me, "What do you have after lunch?"

"Gym/Health."

"Okay. You see that class way down at the end of the hall on the left?"

"Yes."

"That's where you go for health…Do you have it with Ms. Marlborough or Mr. Savence?"

"Uhh…Ms. Marlborough."

"Okay, then you have to go to the classroom today. Come, we'll show you where the gym is."

They lead me out of the hallway, around a corner and into another hallway. "There are two gyms down there. You're going to the bigger one, that's way down at the very end. Okay?"

"Uh huh."

"What's next?"

"Art."

"Over here." He takes me down the first hallway again. About halfway down and he stops, the other two not far behind. "This is the art room. And right next to it is the guys washroom. The girls washroom is right there, next to the guys'."

"Okay. Thanks guys," I smile.

"No problem," Koga says.

"Yeah," Ginta agrees.

"We'll be glad to help anytime," Hakkaku pipes up.

The bell rings again. "I guess I'd better get going," I say and wave, "I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

In the classroom, I sit at the spot where I set my stuff. Naraku looks at me from across the room in his seat.

"You're the new student?" the teacher says to me.

"Yes."

"What's you're name?"

"Alicia…Cambrey."

"Well, hi Alicia, I'm Mr. Castle. I'll be right back you two. I gotta go photocopy something."

I watch him leave the classroom and then try to avoid looking at Naraku. It's tough. He keeps staring at me. Then he gets up, picks up his books and sets them down at the spot next to me on the table and sits down.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I've been better," I reply honestly. Other students start to file into the classroom.

"About yesterday…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Will you forgive me?" he says.

I look at him, "Yeah, okay," I smile.

"Thanks," he smiles back then gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

I look at the students coming in. They're almost all guys. Just one other girl. Then someone else comes in. He's got long, flowing, white hair and strange amber eyes. He stops and looks around the room. Spotting the empty seats across from me and Naraku he starts to walk over but before he can someone else behind him gives him a shove and laughs, "Hey Sesshomaru, get the lead out will ya?"

Without looking back the guy named Sesshomaru keeps walking and growls, "Shut-up."

Sesshomaru sits across from me and the guy that was behind him sits across from Naraku. He looks at me and smiles, "Hey aren't you the girl I ran into yesterday?"

"Actually," I smile, "I think I ran into you."

He laughs, "I'm Miroku." He holds out his hand and as I shake it he takes it and kisses it. I raise my eyebrow and he laughs again. "And this is Sesshomaru," he jerks a thumb at the white haired guy sitting next to him, who had been eyeing me suspiciously. I smile.

"Guys, this is Alicia," Naraku says.

After a hesitant moment, Sesshomaru reaches over to shake my hand, "Nice to meet you," he says respectfully.

"Likewise," I say.

All around us people are chattering away like chimps. I gaze around the room thoughtlessly.

"So I guess I was right when I said we might have some classes together," Naraku says.

"I guess so," I reply.

"What other classes do you have?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"I had science this morning. After lunch I have health and gym split…health today, then I have art."

"I guess you and I will have more than one class together, too then."

"Really? Which?"

"Sadly, you'll have to put up with Sesshomaru for the rest of the day," Miroku pipes up. Naraku starts laughing and I smile shyly at Sesshomaru. He smiles back.

"I'll be in your gym and health classes," Miroku says.

"And I'll be with you in art," Naraku says.

"Oh…wow."

"What else are you guys taking?" I ask.

"I have business education first thing in the morning," Sesshomaru replies.

"I have biology first class and English literature last," Miroku says.

"I have biology first and chemistry after lunch," Naraku grins.

"Interesting," I say and pretend to be spaced out.

"You didn't tell me you like art," Naraku says.

"You never asked."

"So how old are you?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Wait! Wait…I'm good at this," Miroku says, "you are…seventeen."

Sesshomaru looks at me and waits for an answer. I laugh, "No, I'm only fifteen."

"Really? You look about seventeen or eighteen."

"I know," I smile. "I bet I can guess your ages though."

"Are you challenging me?" Miroku grins.

"Yes," I answer simply.

"Go ahead then, give it your best shot."

"Sesshomaru…you're seventeen."

"Correct."

"Miroku…you are…sixteen…and a half."

"Nope!" he says. "You were wrong!"

"No she wasn't," Sesshomaru says dryly. "She was absolutely right."

"How did you know that?" Naraku asks.

"It's a gift."

"…Right…"

Leaning back in my chair I sit in wait with the others for our teacher to return.

"How long does it take to photocopy something!" Naraku says, with impatience in his voice. I smile at him and he smiles back then says "Seriously though."

Patting him on the back I say "You know, Naraku, patience is a virtue."

"I know that. Hell, I put up with you don't I?"

"Yes, but that's not patience, that's tolerance."

"She's got you there, Naraku," Sesshomaru says.

"Yes…she does," he says smiling in a mischievous, yet friendly way. I smile at him and he tucks some hair behind my ear.

"Geez," Miroku says, "You guys can get kinda mushy."

"You ain't seen nothin yet," I say, "You shoulda seen this guy on Saturday, holdin doors open, payin the bill and stuff..."

"Alright, alright I think they get it," Naraku say, eyes cast down at his papers.

"Awwww, look at that," Miroku laughs, "Alicia, you made him blush."

"Mission accomplished," I say Naraku glares at me. "You know what, Naraku?"

"What?" He's still glaring at me and his voice isn't as friendly as it was before.

"You're really bad at trying to be mad." He glares at me for few more seconds but can't hold it, he burst into the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Alright, you win." He tugs at my sleeve, "Come here," He says with a laugh and pulls me into a hug. "I'll get you for that, though," He whispers in my ear.

"I doubt it," I whisper back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After lunch, Naraku and I say our goodbyes and head to our classes.

'Wow…I think I'm really getting attached to him,' I think to myself as I walk with Sesshomaru toward the class where Health is to be held.

"It's not like we need to rush or anything though," Sesshomaru says, "Ms. Marlborough is always late."

"Amazing…See I kinda thought the teachers should be trying to set an example for the students."

Sesshomaru looks down at me then smiles. At the end of the hallway there is a couple of students standing by the door. One guy watches me and Sesshomaru until we're leaning against the wall across from them, then he walks over to me. "I'm Bankotsu," He says extending a hand to me, "You must be the new kid I've been hearing so much about."

"Uh…I guess," I say shaking his hand nervously. I'm only nervous because I caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru eyeing him distastefully.

"What's your name?"

"Alicia."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Huh?"

"So, Alicia," he says, placing on hand on the wall next to my head and leaning on it, "tell me…Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cuz I can see myself in your pants." He smiles.

Sesshomaru stands up straight, muscles tensed. I smile back at Bankotsu, "So you have black eyes, huh?"

Bankotsu chuckles, "Such an innocent girl…No they're green."

"Maybe now, but they're gonna be black if I here anymore cheap ass pick-up lines outa that mouth of yours."

He stands up straight. Frowning, he glances sideways at a smiling Sesshomaru, then up the hall at the teacher approaching. It's obviously Ms. Marlborough. After unlocking the classroom door-without taking notice of the students outside her room- she enters. The guy by the door enters after her, then Sesshomaru-hesitantly.

I move to follow but I'm pushed up against the wall by Bankotsu. "You know this isn't over," he says.

"That's what you think," I shoot back.

Pushing his groin hard into me he leans down and sniffs my neck. I push against his chest but he doesn't notice. "I love the smell of an innocent girl," he says and quickly runs his tongue from the bottom of my neck to just in front of my ear. Before I can react he whirls around and enters the classroom, me not far behind.

Sesshomaru waves me over to an empty seat beside him. I hurry over and sit down, avoiding all eye contact with Bankotsu.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Hey where's Miroku?"

"Late…as usual."

I smile.

Half way through the class I finally notice that Bankotsu is sitting right in front of me. Turning quickly, he puts a folded up piece of paper on my desk and turns around again. I unfold it and read it. _You know you want me. _Shaking my head and sighing I crumple the paper and toss it in the garbage.

Looking over Sesshomaru-who is bent over his desk working-I smile at Miroku who was watching me, then return to my own work. Another piece of paper lands on my desk…from Miroku this time. _What did it say?_

_Nothing._

_Liar!_

_Shut-up it was just something stupid it didn't even make any sense._

_Okay._

Bankotsu turns around and frowns at me, then turns back to the front only to turn around with another note.

_What did you do with the note?_

_It's in the garbage._

_Why?_

_Cuz._

_What a waste of paper._

_OH GOOD GOD! Just shut-up and do your work._

_No._

_Then just shut-up and leave me alone so I can work._

_No._

_Why?_

_Cuz I wanna talk to you._

_About what?_

_I dunno._

_Well then._

_What color are your nipples?_

_Fuck off._

_You do wanna fuck don't you?_

Again I crumple the paper and throw it away. Glancing around before I return to my work, I notice Sesshomaru staring at me with a raised eyebrow. Again, I get a note.

_What was that about?_

_Nothing._

_Don't lie to me._

_I'm not!_

_Yes you are! What did he say?_

_He was just being an asshole._

_Well duh!_

_Shut-up!_

_Just tell me!_

_SHUT-UP!_

_What's wrong?_

_You're not letting me work that's what's wrong!_

_Sorry! I'm just concerned._

_I can take care of myself now shut-up!_

_Okay okay sorry._

_Whatever._

_I am._

_Okay._

_Alright…so we're cool?_

_Yeah._

Another note from Bankotsu.

_Is he bothering you baby?_

_Don't call me baby!_

_I'm sorry. Is he bothering you though?_

_No._

_Sure?_

_Yes._

_OK…I wanna fuck you._

_PISS OFF!_

_I'm gonna fuck your pussy._

Crumpled and thrown away. This time I write a note to Sesshomaru.

_That guy is a pervert._

_Yup…you gonna tell me what he said?_

…_he keeps saying he's gonna fuck me._

_SHIT! Okay thanks, I'll watch your back._

_Thanks._

_I'll tell Naraku what's up and Miroku, too so they can keep an eye out too._

_OK._

_You'll be alright, we won't let anything happen to you._

_Greatly appreciated._

Sesshomaru writes another note and passes it to Miroku. He reads it, looks at me, then nods at Sesshomaru. The bells rings. Time to find Naraku and take a break. It isn't hard to find him, he's already in the Art room. I walk in-Sesshomaru very close behind- and say, "Naraku, you nerd!"

"Who me?"

"Yes."

He laughs and gently shoves my shoulder. Sesshomaru watches us closely then calls Naraku over to him where he stands by the door as I set my stuff down on a table next to Naraku. When I look up again, Sesshomaru is whispering to Naraku, who is nodding slowly. When they're done I walk over and stand in the doorway watching all the passing people. Noticing Koga and the other two I wave. They smile and wave back. Naraku stands behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders and I lean back into his chest.

When the bell rings again we all head to our seats. The class passed quickly. The time went unnoticed until the last bell rang. Sesshomaru and all the others in the room gathered their things and left quickly. "I'm outa here. See ya guys."

"See ya."

"So what are you doing after school?" I ask Naraku.

"I gotta stay and catch up on some old Math work."

"Okay. I'll stay too I guess."

"Cool," he smiles, "You can keep me company."

"Yeah I guess."

In the math classroom, I sit quietly and watch Naraku work, smiling at him whenever he lifts his head. After about a half an hour I stand up and stretch. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna use the washroom."

"Okay, hurry up I'm almost done."

"Okay."

When I'm washing my hands, I glance into the mirror ahead of me and jump at what I see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Behind me stands Bankotsu, smile wide, and eyes wandering. I whirl around and he catches me by the waist.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" I gasp.

"I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to," he chuckles.

"Get off me!"

"Actually I was thinkin of getting on you."

I try to push him away but he pushes me harder against the counter.

"Maybe I'll wait a little longer…" he says, "But for now I need something to tide me over." He quickly slips his hand down the front of my pants and rubs his hand against my crotch. "That's nice baby," he says.

Feeling the hot tears of fear and anger streaming down my face, my self-defense finally kicks in. I bring my knee up sharply and hit him in the groin. Keeling over in pain, he takes his hand back and I run for Naraku.

When I reach the classroom the teacher is gone and Naraku is still working. I quietly, but quickly, run to him, push his arm out of my way, climb into his lap and cry. He's startled at first then wraps his arms around me tight.

"Alicia? What's wrong? What happened?"

Burying my face in his neck, I sob, "He was there! He was waiting for me!"

"Who? Bankotsu?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck! What happened? What did he do?"

I keep crying into his neck.

"Did he touch you?"

I nod my head. Naraku holds onto me tighter.

"Dammit! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! Baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he would be here still! Shit! I'm so sorry! I wasn't supposed to let that happen!"

I'm still crying, but not as hard as I was. Now it's just tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I-"

"It's not your fault."

"What?"

"I said it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that he was gonna be here."

"Listen…I know we already discussed this and you said no but I'm gonna try gain-" I cut him off, I already know what he's going to say.

"Yes."

"Yes what? I haven't even asked the question."

"I know what you're talking about. I want to stay with you. I understand why you asked the first time now. I didn't before but I do now…and I agree with you."

"So…you're gonna come stay with me?"

"Yes," I say lifting my head to look him in the eye, "Thank you."

"Of course." He half smiles at me. "Come on. Let's go home and figure out what we're gonna do."

"What about your work?"

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm more concerned about you," he says in a way that lets me know it won't do any good to argue with him at this point.

He picks me up off his lap and gently sets me on my feet. I notice now that there are no tears in my eyes and all that's left on my cheeks are stains from earlier. Gathering up his books, he stuffs them into his bag, takes my hand in his and leads me away. We meet Mr. Castle in the hallway on our way out.

"All finished?" he says to Naraku.

"Not quite, Sir, but it will be down by class tomorrow morning."

"That's good enough for me," Mr. Castle says and keeps on going.

Naraku looks at me, tightens his grip on my hand and continues. He walks out to the parking lot and unlocks a blue, Saturn. "Get in," he says.

"This is yours?"

"Would I have the keys if it wasn't?"

"But I didn't see it at your house yesterday or Saturday night."

"It was at the shop. Miroku just took me to pick it up this morning."

"Oh…that makes sense."

"Yes…it does," he smiles at me. I stare out the window the whole way to Naraku's house but take no notice of what I'm looking at or the streets he's driving down. I don't even realize that we've reached his house and parked until he opens my door , unbuckles my seatbelt and lifts me out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a daze.

"Taking you inside. We've been here almost five minutes and you hadn't moved so I thought I'd do it for you."

"Oh. I didn't notice. I was kinda spaced out."

"Yeah, I figured. I don't expect you to be as…happy…as you were before for some time. I imagine you'll be spacing out a lot. I think it's supposed to be one of the side effects of…you know."

"Yeah. When did we get inside?" I ask as he sets me on the couch.

Frowning, he reaches down and feels my forehead. "You're a little warm," he says. "I want you to take a nap. I'll finish up my work and wake you when supper's ready."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Okay. Come on. I'll make the other bed."

"Other bed?"

"In the spare room. There's another bed, you can have that one."

"Okay."

I follow him to another bedroom upstairs. He opens the closet and pulls out some sheets, pillows and a large blanket. I watch him as he puts on the sheets and lays down the pillows. He looks over at me, then reaches out and takes my wrist. I look at him, stunned. He pulls me over to him and motions for me to lay down. I obey and he covers me with the blanket. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling while Naraku sits on the edge of the bed. He brushes some stray locks out of my face and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Okay."

Not much sooner than I get the word out I fall asleep.

I wake up to find Naraku wiping my cheeks with a damp cloth. Lying still, I open my eyes and look at him. He looks back at me.

"You had tear stains," he says. I nod. "Anyway, I made some spaghetti. If you're still feeling a bit sick I can make you some chicken soup."

"Thanks," I say, "but I'm not really hungry. I'm just tired right now."

"I know but I'd rather you ate something."

"You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

"No, I'm not," he smiles. I sigh. "I'll be back shortly with some soup for you."

"Okay." I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling trying hard not to let myself drift off. I just lay there with not a thought in my head. Suddenly I'm shaken a little. My eyes snap open. Naraku is sitting on the edge of the bed with a cup in his hand.

"Sorry to wake you Sleeping Beauty, but it's time for you to eat something."

"I wasn't sleeping," I scowl at him.

"Okay, then," he laughs. "Here, sit up and eat this."

"Naraku, I'm really not hungry."

"Well at least drink the broth."

"Oh, alright," I sigh.

"Thank you," he says and leaves. I drink my broth and plan on going back to sleep. It's no use. I'm never going to get back to sleep now. I wander down stairs to the kitchen. Naraku's not there. I listen carefully until I here the faint sounds of the TV. In the living room, Naraku is sitting on the couch with a plate of spaghetti.

"You know that'll stain if you drop any," I say.

"I'm not worried about it. I thought you were in bed."

"I was. I couldn't sleep."

"No? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't get back to sleep…Thanks to you," I say sarcastically. He smiles and pats the couch beside him.

"Come sit down with me then."

"Okay." Just as I reach the couch there's a knock at the door. I look over my shoulder and back at Naraku, "You expecting someone?"

"Yes. That should be Miroku or Sesshomaru."

"'Kay. I'll go answer it."

"Thanks."

I open the door and call over my shoulder, "You were wrong Naraku."

"Huh? It's not Miroku or Sesshomaru?"

"Nope, it's both," I say and the two guys walk in, each greeting me with a smile and a nod.

"Hey! Spaghetti!" Miroku shouts, "Got any more?"

"In the kitchen," Naraku laughs.

"Oh, hell yeah!" he shouts and runs into the kitchen.

"You want some?" he asks Sesshomaru.

"No, I just ate before I came over," Sesshomaru says.

"What about you Alicia? Did you decide to have some?"

"No."

"Okay suit yourself."

"I will."

Sesshomaru sits down on a chair next to the sofa and pulls a bunch of movies out of his knapsack.

"What's all that?" I ask as I sit next to Naraku.

"Movies," Sesshomaru answers.

"Well duh."

"It's movie night," Miroku says through a mouth full of spaghetti as he reenters the living room. "We do this about every week or every other week. We usually do it on Mondays 'cause we almost never have homework then."

"Oh…cool."

"Yeah."

"Which ones do you guys got tonight?" Naraku asks.

"A bunch of comedies and a little bit of action." Sesshomaru says.

"We figured Alicia might be here…we didn't know if she'd wanna watch a bunch of violent movies so we got comedy. Everyone likes comedy."

"I'll watch just about anything…except romance and drama…I hate romance movies…never have figured out why though." I say. Naraku laughs.

"We got munchies too," Miroku says as Sesshomaru starts pulling chips and stuff out of his bag. That's a pretty big bag.

"Munchies are good," Naraku says. "Munchies are always good."

I look at him and smile. He winks at me.

"You wanna start right away?" Sesshomaru says.

"Yeah, might as well," Naraku says.

"Put in The Forty-year-Old Virgin first," Miroku says as he sits on the other side of me on the sofa. "I've been dying to see that one!"

We watched The Forty-Year-Old Virgin, The Man, and Waiting before taking a break from staring at the screen. While the guys sat around eating and talking, I find myself drifting off to sleep. I'm snapped out of my daze by Sesshomaru.

"Are we really that boring, Alicia?" He asks with an amused grin.

"Huh? Oh. No I just had a long day."

"Yeah. No kidding," Naraku says.

"Whaddaya mean?" Miroku asks.

"I'll tell you later," Naraku says. "I don't wanna spoil the moment."

"Thanks," I say quietly. Naraku smiles.

"Oh…," Miroku says. "Is this about Bankotsu?"

"Yeah! Way to go Shit-For-Brains! I said I didn't wanna spoil the moment!" Naraku shouts.

"Naraku…it's okay, really," I say, desperate to calm him down.

"No it's not! Here we were havin a good time and this asshole has to spoil it! And I was kinda hopin to get it off YOUR mind for awhile, but noooooooooo, Miroku's always gotta do somethin. You just do-,"

"Enough!" I scream. "I said it was fine! No moments were spoiled until you started yelling!"

"Who's side are you on!" Naraku turns on me.

"…What the hell kinda question is that?"

"You should be backing me up not standing up to me!"

"I know that!"

"Then why aren't you!"

"'Cuz I'm sick of people yelling! All I ever hear anyone do is yell! I'm so sick of it! If I wanted to hear that then I'd go home!"

"Then go! Get out!" I see regret in Naraku's eyes the second he finishes the sentence. But what am I going to do? How can we be friends if we fight so much?

"Fine! I don't wanna be here anyway!" That was a lie if I've ever heard one. I storm out of his house, tears streaming down my face. Why do people always get mad at me so easily?

I walk up the steps to my own house only to find a locked door. I don't have keys. Great. I'll just spend my night outside. Yup. That's what I'll do. I sit on the stairs, leaning up against the door. With a frown on my face, tear stains on my cheeks and Naraku on my mind, I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up to the sound of passing traffic. I sit up on the stairs and watch the cars roll by. I look at my watch. 8:07am. Beautiful. I have to walk to school and I'm going to be late. I stand up to start my journey and notice that my shirt is wet. "What the hell?" I say out loud. Wonderful! It rained last night. Oh well. I can't wear anything else so I'll just have to air dry. Fifteen minutes after I started walking a car pulls up beside me and the window rolls down to reveal a smile. Miroku's smile.

"Hey, Alicia. Want a ride?"

I look around and take in my surroundings. I can feel tears returning to my eyes. "No," I say quietly.

"Come on just get in," Miroku says. He sounds worried. "Come on."

Reluctantly, I get in. "Thanks."

"No problem. You look awful ya know."

"Yeah, well you would to if you slept out in the pouring rain."

"You slept outside!"

"I got locked outa my house. Where else was I gonna go?"

"I see your point. Anyway…I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me last night. No one else woulda done that."

"Whatever."

"Naraku…he uhh…I think he wants you to go back. He got all quiet after you left then just took off to his room and stayed there all night. Sesshomaru tried to get him to call you but he wouldn't answer the door."

"Wouldn't have done any good. I wasn't there to answer the phone and even if I was, he doesn't have my number."

"Oh. Well…he wants you back there…I can tell…So can Sessho-"

"I'm not goin back. He told me to get out. So I did. I ain't goin back. I can't be his friend if we're gonna fight all the time."

"But he wasn't fighting with you. He was fighting with me…and you sorta got caught in the middle."

"Either way."

"Can I still be your friend?"

"Maybe. I dunno."

"Okay…because I'm friends with Naraku right?"

"Uh huh."

"I understand…Naraku's ju-"

"I don't wanna talk about Naraku!" I say louder than I meant to. Miroku looks startled. "Please. I can't right now."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

We pull up to the school and get out. "Thanks for the ride," I say quietly.

"Anytime."

I get to science just before the ball rings and sit next to Koga. "Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"So how'd your day go yesterday?" Ginta asks.

"Sucked."

"It'll get better," Hakkaku smiles."

"Doubt it."

"It was that bad, huh?" Koga says.

"Worse."

I'm pretty quiet the rest of the day, only speaking when I'm spoken to. In pre-calculus, I sit as far away from Naraku as I can. Which isn't very far because I didn't quite get there before everyone else. I could feel Naraku looking at me but pretended not to notice. I can hear Miroku and Sesshomaru whispering.

"She doesn't look too good."

"She slept out in the rain last night…she was locked outa her house."

"How do you know that?"

"I picked her up when she was walkin here…she told me."

"Oh. I feel kinda bad for her. She looks so…sad and lost."

"I know."

"Naraku, why don't you just go talk to her."

"'Cuz she hates me."

"No she doesn't…she's just scared. She doesn't know what to do now. Just go talk to her. Tell her how you feel." Miroku urges him.

The bell rang. Naraku stands up. I can tell he's going to come my way. I quickly grab my books and head out the door. I spend my lunch hour in the washroom. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to be around anyone. When the bell rings, telling us it's time to go to our next class, I slowly walk towards the gym. When I turn down the hall I see Bankotsu ahead of me. He's by himself so maybe he won't bug me. Further ahead I see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of the gym looking frantically at the people walking through the hallway. He sees Bankotsu before he sees me. He glares at him coldly, but Bankotsu doesn't notice. Ms. Marlborough comes from behind him and says something that makes Sesshomaru sit on the bench by the wall. I walk through the door. Sesshomaru looks at me and runs over to me.

"Where were you at lunch? I was looking for you. I thought maybe Bankotsu got a hold of you."

"I was…around." I say. I notice Bankotsu smirking at me from behind Sesshomaru. I ignore him.

"Did Bankotsu do anything to you then?"

"No."

"Okay," he sighs.

"I gotta go change."

"Okay."

I go to the locker room and change into my gym clothes. When I return to the benches, I notice that Miroku is now with Sesshomaru. He smiles at me and waves for me to sit next to him. I stop and stare for a moment trying to decide whether or not I should. I decide against it and sit on the floor away from the bench instead. Miroku and Sesshomaru look at me, then each other, then back at me. Their faces fall when they realize that I have absolutely no intentions of going to sit with them.

We play dodgeball for most of the period. Whenever I got my hands on a ball, I channeled all my anger, sadness, and confusion into the game and took out whoever I felt like. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and some other kids I didn't know were on my team for the first game. Bankotsu joined us in the rest. I did my best to avoid all bodily contact with him throughout the game. Near the end of class we got to do whatever we felt like. I sat by the wall watching everyone else until someone kneeled down beside me. Bankotsu. He was holding two rackets and a birdie. "Wanna play a little badminton?"

"…I guess," I say. He smiles and helps me to my feet. Handing me a racket he leads me to a clear spot on the floor to play. We didn't actually have a game, we just hit the birdie back and forth. I don't know if it's because he can't or because he's trying not to, but he isn't hitting the damn thing straight, causing me to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. He doesn't laugh at me, but he's smiling the whole time. I thought I was going to faint at one point. I haven't eaten anything since the chicken soup Naraku gave me and I'm getting overheated.

Bankotsu notices my rapid sweating and says, "You like a rough work out baby?"

"I told you not to call me baby."

"And if I don't listen?"

"You really wanna find out?"

"Alright, alright, I won't call you that."

Ms. Marlborough instructs the class to put the their equipment away because the bell is going to ring soon. Bankotsu walks over to me slowly and holds his hand out.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Give me the racket so I can put it away," he laughs.

"Oh," I blush. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it beautiful," he says as he brushes some of my bangs out of my eyes. I pull back slightly and his smile grows.

"I gotta go change," I say and take off for the locker room again.

When I come back from changing, Sesshomaru is standing by the door waiting for me. I glance at him then back at the ground and walk by.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asks as he jogs up to me.

"What do you think!" I say and stop abruptly. He stops at the same time and looks at me.

"I don't think you are."

"Wow, aren't you a smart one?"

"Hey, just because you're mad at Naraku doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"I'm not mad at him."

"Then why won't you talk to him?"

"Because he hurt me! I can't trust someone who's gonna hurt me!"

"He didn't mean anything…he can be a sensitive guy. You've had a real impact on him you know. Overall he's a nice guy…but he's really changed since he met you."

"I haven't even known him for a week!"

"I know! It's amazing, he used to be so cold to people who weren't his friends or family…but since you came around he's been nice to other people. And Miroku would agree."

"So what…it doesn't change the fact that he hurt me…I still can't trust him."

"Look…please…just talk to him…he misses you he really wants to speak to you."

"I don't think so."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"…Fine." I sigh.

"Thank you. See you after break." He says and takes off.

"'Kay."

I'm about to start walking again when someone speaks from behind me.

"So you and Naraku had a fight huh?" it says. It's a guys voice. I know who it is. I've heard that voice before…it's a voice that I'll probably never forget.

"Yes." I say.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't lie to me Bankotsu. I hate it when people lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I really am sorry for you. I don't think you should have to go through that. You're new here still, it's not fair for him hurt you, as you said he did."

I turn around and look Bankotsu in the eye. I'm about to rip a strip off of him when I notice something in his eyes. A sparkle. What is this? Sympathy? Does he actually feel that way? No. He can't. He's Bankotsu. But he is human. Upon closer inspection…it is! He cares! But how!

As if he read my mind, he answers me. "I'm not just some cold heartless bastard you know." I stare at him stunned, mouth hanging open. "I do have feelings. I do have morals and beliefs. I do care about people…And I do care about you."

"You tried to rape me!"

"Yes. At first I thought you were just some piece of ass that I wanted…but I've seen a lot today…you're actually a really good person. I don't know how I've come to that conclusion but I have. I apologize for what I did to you yesterday…it won't happen again."

"Umm…you do know that a simple 'Sorry' doesn't change the fact that you almost raped me."

"Yes. I know. But an apology is all I have to offer. If I could go back in time and change my actions I would…but…"

"Thank you…I guess…" I say. I'm far too shocked to say anything else.

"We better get going."

"Huh?"

"We're gonna be late for class."

"Oh…yeah."

Bankotsu walks me to my classroom, gives my shoulder a quick squeeze, then hurries off to his own class. I enter the classroom to find myself a seat. I sigh and grumble when see the only available seat…right beside Naraku. I wonder if Sesshomaru and Miroku set this up. As I walk over to sit down, I notice Naraku looking at me through desperate eyes, and a sad smile on his face. I stare cold, icy daggers at him. His half-hearted smile drops. When I sit, Sesshomaru-who is across from me-watches me silently, then he looks at Naraku, and back at me.

"Why were you with Bankotsu?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No reason," I say.

"You know he's not safe don't you?" Naraku says.

"He's not so bad…not as bad as some people that I could name anyway." Through the corner of my eye I see a muscle in his jaw twitch. I hurt him…and it felt good. Sooooo good. But not for long. I soon realize that by hurting Naraku, I'm also hurting myself because I'm hurting someone that I care about.

The bell rings. I gather my books and stand up to leave. I'm one of the last ones to leave. The room is only occupied by the teacher, Naraku and myself. Before I get a chance to pass Naraku, he lightly grips my wrist, forcing me to face him. "I need to speak to you," he says. "I need you to hear me out, to hear how I feel." I say nothing. I just stare at him. "When are you free?" I shrug. "What are you doing now?"

"I was gonna look for Bankotsu." I say. My voice is free of all emotion. Naraku frowns.

"Alicia, Bankotsu isn't safe to be around. He can be really dangerous-"

"Maybe so…but at least he won't get mad at me all the time and yell at me for doing what I think is right."

"I'm not mad. I was never mad-"

"Then what was it Naraku? You just felt like toying with me?"

"No! No. I don't know why I did it. I was just…I wanted you to be okay. I didn't want you to have to think about what Bankotsu did or might do to you. I never meant to yell at you like that. I-"

"Naraku," I say, noticing the stares we're getting from the teacher. "this really isn't the place for this," and with that I give a glance in the teacher's direction. She quickly looks away. Naraku gets the point.

"Okay. Let's go somewhere else."

"Like where? I'm not going to your place and I'm not getting in a car with you."

"So let's walk…we'll go to the park."

We walk to the park in silence. Neither of us talking. Naraku watches me every now and then but I ignore him. At the park he motions for me to sit on the bench next to him. I shake my head and look around taking in the scenery. It's a quiet place, a few trees that were planted here hold green leaves that dance in the light breeze. The swings squeak and the teeter-totters creek.

Naraku sighs. "I don't know what to say to make you forgive me. Obviously an apology isn't gonna be enough for you. I need your help on this one, Alicia. I need you to tell me what to say or do to make you forgive me."

"…I don't know if I can forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Why not?" Naraku says. I'm surprised to see faint tears forming in his eyes.

"I can handle yelling. I get it from my parents all the time…But I can't stomach it when it's coming from someone who's supposed to be my friend. And I didn't think Miroku should have had to either. Hell…that's the only reason I got involved."

"But...do you understand why I was yelling at him? Because I care for you. I wanted you to…to-"

"I know. But I can take care of myself, Naraku. You know that."

"Yes. I know that. But you shouldn't have to if there's someone else who's willing to do it for you."

"I'm not helpless."

"No, of course not…it's just…I felt like I should take care of you."

"Naraku," I say as I feel tear start to swell up in my eyes as well, "Bankotsu came up to me in gym today." Naraku's face fills with horror.

"He didn't…he didn't do anything…did he?" he says quietly as a solitary tear slips down his face.

"No…well…he just talked…but it wasn't anything bad."

"Oh…thank God." His words are almost inaudible. He leans forward in his seat, rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands.

"He told me…that he cares about me…and that he made a mistake about the kind of person that I am…that he's knows a simple apology won't change what he did to me…he said that he doesn't think it's fair for you to put me through what you did…for you to hurt me…and I agree with him."

"No…Alicia…please…" Naraku's really crying now. He looks so helpless.

"You didn't let me finish…I agree with what he said. But I agree with you too. It's taken a lot of thought…but I understand now…why you yelled at me. I know you don't, but I do. It's only natural to defend yourself when you feel that you've been betrayed…you couldn't help being upset with me…but I don't think it was right for you to start a fight with Miroku over something that I'm involved in and he's not…if it bothered me than I would have said something." I sit down beside him and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yes," he says desperately and throws his arms around me. "I understand. Please…just don't go away…please," he cries, "Can I just have another chance? Please? Just one more chance? I promise I won't screw up this time. Just one?"

"Naraku…you ever play baseball?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever played baseball?"

"When I was a kid."

"So you know the three strikes and you're out deal then?"

"Uh huh."

"You've had two…you're still in."

"Alicia…thank you!" he says. He pulls me into an extremely tight embrace, one that almost crushes my ribs. And as if on cue, my stomach lets out a loud rumble. Naraku stops and looks at me. I blush.

"I haven't eaten since last night," I say.

"That's not good. Come on," he says seriously as he grabs my hand and starts walking. "We'll go get my car at school then I'll take you home to get something to eat." He sounds serious but I can tell he's trying not to smile as my stomach growls again…and again…and again.

That night, I have a horrible time trying to sleep. I've been plaued by horrific dreams for years and I never have gotten used to them. The problem is, by the time I wake up in a cold sweat, I can never remember what it was that I had dreamt. I have that same dream over and over again tonight. About the third time I'm awakened by it I look at the alarm clock that Naraku had provided me with. 2:06am. After spending ten minutes trying to remember what it was that had scared me half to death I decide to get a glass of water.

As I reach the top of the stairs on my way back to bed, I hear something. I stop to listen. It's the sound of breathing. Light breathing. Naraku's breathing. I look to my right. His door is partly open. No wonder I can hear him. I look back in the direction of my room and then Naraku's. A thought runs through my mind. I decide to act on it.

I gently lift up Naraku's arm so as to make room for me to climb in. I cuddle up close to him, letting his arm rest on my side. He moans lightly an cracks open his eyes. Realizing that I'm now lying beside him, he lifts his head and looks at me. "What's wrong?" he whispers.

"Nothing. Just can't sleep."

"Why not? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah…a few."

"Oh…are you alright?"

"Mm hm."

"…okay…" he says and lays back down. He wraps his arm tighter round me and touches his forhead to mine. I sleep soundly for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next couple of days pass normally. On Friday, a dance is announced. A school dance. From 7-11. Everyone talks about it for the rest of the day. In Pre-calculus, Naraku passes me a note while Mr.Castle is writing on the board.

_There's a dance tonight._

_I heard._

_Wanna go?_

_Where?_

_To the dance stupid._

_I know I know I was only kiddin around you don't have to start name calling._

_So…you wanna go with me?_

_Sure._

_Sweet. I'll pick you up at 8 that's when things really get going._

_Naraku…we live in the same house._

_I know. I'll pick you up at 8 though._

_I don't get you…are you going somewhere?_

_No…you'll see._

_Uh huh okay._

Naraku chuckles from beside me. Miroku looks at him funny, shakes his head and returns to his work. Sesshomaru of course doesn't even notice, he's to busy working.

In Health, Bankotsu hands me a note as well.

_Wanna go to the dance with me?_

_I'm already going with someone._

_Come on, Alicia. Blow them off. Go with me instead. It'll be fun._

_That's what I'm afraid of. LOL j/k._

_Haha very funny. Who you going with?_

_Does it matter?_

_You're going with Naraku aren't you?_

_Yeah so._

_I thought you guys had a fight?_

_We did…but everything's cool now._

_Please Alicia, sweety. Just go with me instead?_

_No._

_You're no fun._

_Nope._

Bankotsu, shoots me a glare, crumples the paper and throws it away. Miroku, from beside me, lays a note on my desk.

_You're going to the dance with Naraku?_

_Yeah._

_Cool. Think we should double date?_

_I dunno. Why? Who's you're date? Sesshomaru?_

Miroku's jaw drops then he taps Sesshomaru on the shoulder to get his attention. Sesshomaru looks at him slightly annoyed. Miroku shows him the note. I'm waving my arms frantically to get him to stop. He doesn't notice. Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow at the note then takes it, write something at passes it to me.

_No but he wishes eh?_

I giggle. Bankotsu lifts his head and turns to face me mouthing the words 'What's so funny?' Miroku reads what Sesshomaru wrote over my shoulder. He tries to grab the note but I quickly pass it to Bankotsu, who reads it and slaps his hands over his mouth to surpress the laughter. Miroku buries his head in his hands, cheeks reddening fast. When he's not looking Bankotsu writes something and passes me the note.

_Tell Miroku, if Sesshomaru doesn't wanna go with him then my brother, Jakotsu, will._

Grinning I pass the note over to Sesshomaru who reads it then passes it to Miroku. After a moment of hesitation, Miroku unfolds the piece of paper and reads it. He blushes furiously, tears up the note and throws it over my desk into the garbage bin. Leaning in close so both Sesshomaru and Miroku can hear, I whisper, "Wait 'till Naraku hears about this one, he's gonna have a field day."

Sesshomaru snickers and Miroku's eyes widen, terrified. "God, no. Alicia. Please don't tell Naraku. Please. I'll do anything."

"Anything huh?"

"Yes. I swear."

"Okay…if you don't want me to tell Naraku…"

"Uh huh uh huh," he's so desperate.

"Then you gotta tell him yourself!" And I'm so evil.

"What!"

"Miroku!" the teacher snaps. "Would you keep it down! I don't mind you passing notes but do not disrupt the rest of the class!"

"Yes, Ms. Marlborough. Sorry."

Bankotsu turns around in his seat and says, "I think you should go on this little double date of yours…but then Miroku has to streak at the dance."

I look at Sesshomaru, Miroku, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sesshomaru again. "I think Bankotsu's on to something here."

"Keep it down! If I hear one more peep from over there you'll all be out in the hall-" she didn't get much further because the bell rang. Out in the hall, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and I further discussed the situation with a horrified Miroku.

"I think Bankotsu's right about the whole streaking thing," Sesshomaru says.

"Yes…but…let's make it even more interesting." I say.

"How do you propose we do that?" Bankotsu asks.

"I don't think he should be completely naked." I turn to Miroku, "Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't want us to tell Naraku what happened in there…then you gotta go to the dance…and…run around wearing nothing but fairy wings, a halo, and caring a little wand."

"That's brilliant!" Bankotsu shouts in excitement. "Alicia, I love how your mind works."

"To the untrained eye, she appears to be friendly and innocent," Sesshomaru says "but when using a magnifying glass, she can be the most wicked and sly of all people…we're gonna be friends forever."

Smiling I turn to Miroku, who is almost in tears. "So whaddaya say Miroku? Do I tell Naraku or do you run around like a little fairy?"

"…Fairy." Miroku mumbles grudgingly."

"Sorry what was that?"

"Fairy!"

"Wait a sec," Bankotsu says, "this is a good idea and all…but where are we gonna get fairy wings and shit?"

"From the theatre of course. They have all sorts of costumes from plays that the school's done," Sesshomaru says.

"Okay then…it's all settled. I'll see ya later Miroku," I say, and take off for Art with Sesshomaru.

"You've got such an evil mind" Sesshomaru says.

"Yup."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sesshomaru and I have the hardest time trying not to laugh and make Naraku suspicious during art. And of course when someone is trying not to laugh it only makes it harder not to. Thankfully Naraku has no clue what was going.

"So Sesshomaru," Naraku says, "are you going to the dance?"

Sesshomaru looks at slightly surprised, then smiles mischievously and answers, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A girl from the next set of tables walks over and stands next to Sesshomaru, twirling a lock of loose hair around her finger. "Ya know, Sesshomaru…If you need a date on short notice, I'm always available for you."

"Yeah…I know, Kagura," he says distastefully.

"That's my boy," Kagura says skankishly, "So what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Ummm," Sesshomaru looks at his watch thoughtfully then looks at Kagura and says, "never."

Kagura's face falls, then she glares at me as I start snickering. Oh, man! What is wrong with me! Oh, yeah…Miroku's going to make an ass of himself. "What are you laughing at, you foreigner?"

She yells.

"She's laughing at you," Sesshomaru says.

"No, Sesshomaru. I'm not laughing at her, I'm laughing next to her," I say. Kagura sticks her nose up in the air and storms off back to her seat.

Naraku looks at me and smiles, "Wow…you two are really not yourselves this afternoon."

"Oh we're just excited," I say, "dances are always fun." I smirk at Sesshomaru, who nods his agreement.

I'm lying on my bed staring at the alarm clock on the night stand next to it. 7:51 pm. I guess Naraku and I will be leaving soon…And he's going to get an eyeful! Naraku had made supper early, he refused to let me help. He always does, but one of these days I'll get my turn. I like cooking, mostly cakes and cookies but I cook some other stuff too. After dinner he drove me back to my parents house and helped me bring over some of my things. Well, just a couple boxes of clothes. It was a casual dance so I didn't dress up or anything. I'm ready to go but Naraku told me he had to go get something before we left and to listen for the door. So I'm on my bed staring at the clock and listening for the doorbell. I'm wearing red cargo pants, a red belt with star shaped studs, and a white tank top. I have my cross choker on along with two red wristbands-on my wrists obviously. I only have one pair of shoes so I have no other choice but to wear my black sneakers.

_Ding Dong._ Well, there's the bell. I stand up and stretch, pulling my natural red hair into a ponytail and hurry down the stairs. _Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._ "I'm comin! I'm comin!" I shout. At the base of the stairs I pull open the door and the sight before me leaves me glued to the spot with my mouth hanging open. Beautiful brown eyes, black hair, and a charming smile.

"Wow. You look nice," he says. "I've never seen you dressed like this before…it works. Can I come in?"

I nod and step out of the way of the door. He's wearing semi-baggy black pants and a tight black shirt that shows off his chest muscles and the flat muscles in his stomach. "These are for you," he says handing me a bouquet of roses. I don't even like flowers, but coming from him they're beautiful.

"Thank you," I say, dazed, as I take the flowers. What in Sam Hill is he doing!

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah….um, why did you ring the bell?"

"Well, I thought it was polite."

"Naraku, you live here."

"I know…but still, I wanted to surprise you….did it work?"

"What do you think?" I say sarcastically.

"I think it did," he laughs as he wraps his arms around my waist, and places a light kiss on my lips. I smile at him.

"We'd better get going."

"Yeah."

Out at the car Naraku opens the passenger door and motions for me to enter. I blush and obey. Naraku runs around to the drivers side, gets in and drives off toward the school. When we arrive we climb out and walk through the front doors hand in hand. We meet up with Sesshomaru, Miroku and Miroku's date in the gym. Miroku's eyes are cast down at the floor and he looks a little depressed. Let the fun begin.

Miroku introduces me to his date. "Alicia, this is my date, Sango."

"Hi," she says. I nod and we shake hands.

"Miroku is something wrong?" Naraku asks.

He quickly stands up straight and smiles feebly," No, no, nothings wrong."

Sesshomaru and I exchange looks of guilty pleasure. An arm wraps around my shoulders. I know it's not Naraku because Naraku is standing to my left, this arm came from the right. Looking over I see Bankotsu standing next to me. Naraku quickly grabs Bankotsu's wrist and flings his arm away, claiming my shoulders with his own arm. Bankotsu ignores him. To his right stand two guys.

"Alicia," he says, "these are my brothers, Renkotsu and Jakotsu." Renkotsu wears a bandana around his head. He has narrow, brown eyes and a straight face. He nods his greeting to me. Jakotsu has dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He doesn't greet me, though. He's too interested in something else. Miroku. "Well, you've probably already figured out that Jakotsu's gay, but Renkotsu's straight."

"Thank you for that big brother," Renkotsu says dryly. I smile.

The music in the gym is loud, but somehow, someone else is louder. "She's mine!"

"No she's not! She was never yours and she'll never be yours!"

Finding the source of the shouts I spot Koga having an argument with a buy that has white hair and golden eyes, like Sesshomaru. In between the two stands a girl with dark, chocolate eyes and raven hair.

"Who's that guy Koga's fighting with?" I ask.

"That would be my idiot brother Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says.

"Who are they fighting over?"

"That's Kagome," Sango says, "she's Inuyasha's girlfriend but Koga refuses to accept that. He's got a major crush on her. It's too bad. Ayame really likes him."

"Who's Ayame?"

"That girl over there," Sango points to a girl with bright red pigtails, standing semi-behind Koga. She looks awfully sad. Poor Kagome, she looks like she's going to be split in half with Koga tugging on one arm and Inuyasha on the other.

"Sango, let's go get Kagome out of there," I say.

"Yeah," she says and we leave the five guys.

When we reach Koga and Inuyasha, Sango takes a hold of Inuyasha's wrists and hauls him away from Kagome. I do the same to Koga.

"Hey! What're ya doin!" Koga yells.

"Alicia!" I look behind Koga to see Hakkaku and Ginta standing there.

"Hi guys," I say.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Koga yells, "I thought you were on my side!"

"Normally I would be, but right now I'm on Kagome's side. You two were gonna split her in half the way you were going."

"What! Kagome is my woman!" Koga yells.

"No, she's not!" Inuyasha screams.

"Look Koga," I say, "Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend. Why don't you let her be happy?"

"Because she's the only woman who cares for me," he says simply.

"Okay, I don't know who these people are and I know that's not true. Ayame cares," I nod in her direction. When Koga looks at her she smiles weakly. Koga looks back and forth from Kagome to Ayame. Then he sighs.

"Fine. I'll let Kagome go for now."

"Good. Why don't you go dance with Ayame?"

He looks at me then walks over to Ayame, "You wanna dance?"

She nods her head enthusiastically and he takes her to the dance floor. "Well that was easier than I thought," I say.

"Yeah," Sango agrees.

"Thanks for the help." I turn around to find Kagome standing behind me smiling, shyly.

"No problem, Kagome." I smile and hold out my hand, "I'm Alicia." She smiles and shakes my hand. Behind her Inuyasha crosses his arms impatiently and starts tapping his foot.

Kagome looks behind her then back at me, "Guess I'll see ya around?"

"For sure."

When they're gone I smile at Sango. Hakkaku and Ginta step up beside me. "Wow," Ginta says.

"Wow what?" I say.

"Koga's never listened to anyone before," Hakkaku says "You have a powerful gift…can I borrow it?" he says and we all laugh.

A slow song comes on and Naraku appears beside me. "Let's go dance," he say taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. Before I get to far I turn to Sango.

"Hey Sango!" I shout.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Miroku and Sesshomaru that I said it's time?"

"Ok but time for what?"

"You'll see. They'll know what I mean."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

On the dance floor, Naraku wraps his arms around my waist tightly. I reach up and hook mine around his neck. "This is nice," he says.

"Yeah," I agree. It's true. I'm so comfortable with him. I nuzzle closer to him, moves my hands down to his biceps and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms tighter still and rests his chin on the top of my head. As we move in slow circles together I spot Bankotsu watching us, looking disgusted. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Alicia?" Naraku whispers.

"Mmmm hmm?"

"I'm really glad I met you that night. I really enjoy living with you, and being with you."

"Feelings mutual," I say as I smile up at him.

He smiles back. "Remember that night? In the café? When you asked me what I was doing in the alley?"

"Yeah." Is he finally going to tell me?

"I said I couldn't tell you yet. But I wanna tell you know." I look at him letting him know that I'm listening. He sighs. "You may have figured this out by now but the police in this town literally don't do fuck all. See, Sesshomaru has a little cousin that lives with his family because her parent died. What I was doing in that alley was something I hope you'll understand. It was with terrible intentions but I hope you understand. Sesshomaru's cousin's name is Rin. She's seven years old. About a year ago, right after her birthday, Inuyasha was bringing Rin home from school. He didn't have a license so he couldn't drive her. When they were walking, a man stepped out of the shadows and took Rin. He knocked Inuyasha unconscious and took Rin. When he came to he saw the man in the alley raping Rin. He's never forgiven himself, and Sesshomaru's never forgiven him either. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I have been searching for the man ever since. I was in that alley that night hoping to find him. We had planned to beat the living hell out of him…we'd even thought about killing him. So…I hope you understand."

"I do. I understand completely. Sesshomaru's lucky to have a friend that's willing to help him with something like that…we're all lucky," I smile. Naraku smiles back at me.

"Thank you," he says and gently kisses my forehead.

Right at the moment, the gym fills with screams and laughter. The screams came from all the females and the laughter from the guys.

"What the hell is going on?" Naraku says. I point to a figure standing in the door to the washrooms. Naraku burst out with laughter, for there stood Miroku clad in fairy wings, a halo and a wand. He started running through the crowds of people, occasionally being slapped on the ass by enthusiastic audience members. His eyes widened when he passed by Naraku and I. I think it finally hit him when he saw Naraku laughing. I think he finally realized that it would have been a lot easier and lot less embarrassing if he had just told Naraku what had happened in Health that day. Poor Miroku. It's just too late. There he went waving his wand, and his cough cough involuntarily. After making through all the crowds of people with his fairy wings flapping from the breeze created he ran for the washroom again. Oh my, oh my. He stopped short and turn around running through the gym again. He was never going to get back into the washrooms, because now chasing after him, with unmistakable glee and desire on their face, was…Jakotsu! I double over with laughter. On the other side of the gym, Sesshomaru is on his knees, his face reddening fast as he struggles for breathe. Next to him Sango is blushing furiously and Inuyasha has covered Kagome's eyes. Running by me again, Miroku screams.

"HELP! ALICIA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WAS EASIER TO TELL NARAKU WHAT HAPPENED!"

"As if!" I laugh.

Running around, Miroku finally stops and hides behind Bankotsu, getting ready to dodge the hands of Jakotsu no matter which way they came from. "BANKOTSU PLEASE! MAKE JAKOTSU STOP! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"

Bankotsu smiles, "Who am I to deny my brother what he wants?" And with that he steps aside. Now the only thing separating him and Jakotsu is mere air.

Renkotsu steps up beside me. "You planned this, then?"

"Yes."

"Alicia," Naraku says, "I had no idea you could come up with something like this."

"Looks can be deceiving," I wink.

Turning our attention back to the suffering Miroku, Jakotsu pounces. He misses by centimeters. Such a shame. Jakotsu seems to really like him. There he goes again, running like the free wind. Making our way over to Sesshomaru I ask, "Think we should help him out now?"

Sesshomaru sighs as he finally pulls himself together. "I suppose."

"Where'd you put his clothes?"

"Here," he says as he hands me a bag. I look in. Miroku's clothes.

Lifting my head I shout for the tortured teen. "HEY MIROKU! COME GET YOUR CLOTHES!" His head shoots around searching for me. When his eyes land on me I hold up the bag and wave it at him. He picks up speed and runs to me grabbing the bag. "Thanks!" he says and makes a bee-line for the washroom. I look at Bankotsu and smile sweetly, "Bankotsu? Can hold back Jakotsu so the poor guy can get dressed?"

Bankotsu looks at me confused then smiles, "Sure, buttercup. Anything for you." I know, I know. That was a mean thing to do to get what I wanted but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do right?

A few minutes later, Miroku slothfully makes his way over to us with his head hanging low. I could swear, if I let him go any longer he'd be crying right now. "Well, hey there sport," I say and clap him on the back. He glares at me. "Awwww, come on cheer up. It's not like I planned for Jakotsu to chase ya."

"You could have told me it was easier to tell Naraku what happened in Health."

"Well…You didn't ask."

"I shouldn't have to."

"Alright look. I feel bad for Jakotsu chasing you. I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you something. Anything…that I can afford."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure…I'd do that for anyone that got chased by Bankotsu's brother."

"You'll buy me an X-box and a couple games?"

"Sure."

"Then you're forgiven," Miroku smiles and gives me a hug.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Naraku and I hit the dance floor, Miroku and Sango spent the rest of the night together. Whenever Miroku was chided for what he had done he smiled and brushed it off. Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to be alone, Koga and Ayame hit it off pretty good. Sesshomaru left after the big show. Bankotsu and his brothers hung around. Both Bankotsu and Renkotsu sent a smile my way when I glanced over at them. Jakotsu never took his eyes off Miroku. He seemed disappointed that it was over as quick as it was but satisfied that he had gotten as close as he did. Hakkaku and Ginta spent most of the night by the wall talking and waiting for Koga until Sango, Kagome and I introduced them to a couple girls that were eyeing them for about a half an hour. After that they danced with the girls and had a good time.

At home Naraku held the door open for me. We headed upstairs for bed. At the top of the staircase Naraku stole a quick kiss and bid me a good night. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and wondered what evens the weekend would hold.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_C'mon, Alicia we're gonna be late for school," Naraku says._

"_Mmmmm," I groan. "Do we really have to go?"_

"_Yes. Now hurry up, get dressed."_

"_Oh alright," I sigh._

_We're in the car on our way to school. Naraku is cheerfully talking about what he'd accomplished in chemistry the previous day. I look ahead out the windshield in time to see the red light turn green. I smile; I know how Naraku hates red lights. As we're crossing through the intersection I look at Naraku again but my eyes immediately transfix on the car headed toward us at a seemingly impossible speed. I have no time to scream or say anything. We're rammed by the attacking car, and we go flying into a street light. _

_Sirens-shouts-pain. My eyes flutter open. All memory rushes back to me at once. I feel the pain in my side and a have a terrible headache. I look over to make sure Naraku is alright. What I see just about kills me. Naraku is leaning up against the window, blood streaming down his face. His head looks like it's been cracked wide open. I feel the hot tears of fear and pain running down my cheeks. "Naraku? Naraku wake up? Naraku why." I wake up again. I'm lying in a hospital bed. Nurses and doctors surround me. The whisper to each other. I sit up and shout, "Naraku!" Miroku and Sesshomaru stand at the door smiling sadly. I jump out of the bed and all at the nurses and doctors, "Where's Naraku?" They hesitate before one nurse looks at me, "I'm sorry dear…he didn't make it." "No!" I run down the hallway, looking in all the rooms trying to find Naraku. Miroku, Sesshomaru and the nurses chase after me. I turn a corner and at the end of the hall I see Naraku's bruised and battered form smiling at me. I knew it. I knew the nurses were wrong. Suddenly Naraku's image turns slightly blurry and he begins to move away. Reaching my hand out, I run after him screaming and crying for him to not leave me. It's no good. The hallway appears to get longer and longer as Naraku get further and further away. _

My eyes snap open. I jump out of bed and land on the floor; my back slamming into my desk. An old, empty glass falls on my head, shattering and sprinkling over the floor like sharp, hard rain. A cold sweat is covering my skin. My door flies open; Naraku rushes to my side.

"Alicia? Alicia what's wrong?"

My eyes shoot back and forth between my bed and Naraku. A dream? A dream. I relax a little and start crying. I lean up against the desk and hug my knees. Naraku's gentle voice is talking to me but don't understand a word. He must realize this for his voice stops. I look at him through blurry, watery eyes. He smiles. He's squatted near me but away from the glass so as to not cut his bare feet. I crawl over to him, cutting my hands and scraping my knees in the process. Naraku curses under his breath but does not lecture me. Crawling into his lap, I sob into his neck. He holds me gently, rubbing my back in an effort to comfort me. We stay that way for a long time before he pulls away from me and begins to slowly pick pieces of glass out of my hair. I cast my eyes downward until he lifts up my chin and brushes his lips against mine ever so lightly.

"You're okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Understand?"

The dream had nothing to do with what happened to me but I nod anyway. Resting my head on his shoulder, I notice for the first time that it's still dark out. Glancing at my alarm clock I see that it's only 6:34am. Naraku helps me to my feet and leads me to his bedroom where he gets me to lay down next to him and covers me with the blanket. He wraps his arm around me tightly and kisses my cheek and forehead until I fall asleep.

I roll over and open my eyes. Where Naraku once laid was now empty. I sit up slightly startled. Not wanting to panic too early I practically run down the stairs. Living room; empty. Kitchen; empty. The bathroom door is open and the light is off. Where did he go? I run back upstairs and check to see if he's in the computer room. Nothing. Deciding to check the upstairs bathroom, I run back down the hallway but stop on a dime when something catches my eye. Backing up a few steps I look through my bedroom door. Naraku! He's sitting on his knees cleaning up broken glass. He looks over his shoulder and stands up when he sees me. Naturally, I run into his arms. The only words I can manage are, "I was so scared."

"Shhh. You're okay now. Nothing bad happened, baby." He pushes me away just enough so he can see my face. "Sweetie, go down the hall and jump in the shower. I wanna make sure all the glass is out of your hair, okay?"

I nod. Naraku smiles and goes back to cleaning up glass. As I twist the taps to produce water I notice bandages on my hands. Naraku must have waited until I was asleep and then cleaned up the cuts. I look down at my knees. They've been tended to as well. I wait for the water to heat up to the right temperature before getting undressed and jumping in. I run my fingers through my hair to make sure there is no more glass. Two tiny shards are all that I find and dispose of.

Rubbing myself dry I glance in the mirror at the dark circles around my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I try to push the nightmare of the previous hours of darkness out of my mind. 'Alright, Alicia," I think to myself. 'Get dressed and move on. It was only a dream. Nothing was real.' I laugh out loud at the thought of how silly I'd been acting.

Later that day, I ask Naraku to drive me to the mall. Searching around in the electronics shop I finally find an X-box. Perfect. Now to find some games that Miroku will like. In the end, with help from Naraku, I decide on a fighting simulation game, a racing game, and an adventure game. As I was paying for the merchandise-Naraku insisted he pay for half-I found that the man serving us looked oddly familiar. Stealing a quick, settle glance at his name tag I read Suikotsu. I've never heard that name before; but how come his face seems so familiar. I must have seen him on the street or something. Naraku seems a little edgy but I don't understand why.

"Is that everything?" Suikotsu asks. That voice…it takes me back to the first night I met Naraku. To the alley, the man in the shadows, the fight, the blood, the yells. This man before me…he was the man who tried to rape me. That's why Naraku is so edgy. Could he also be the man that raped Sesshomaru's cousin, Rin? Naraku's grip on my hand tightens as the man speaks again. "Miss, is that everything?" He sounds annoyed. I nod. He bags our stuff and delivers my change. Naraku glares at him as he hurries me out of the shop.

When we get back in his car he looks at me. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yes…Naraku?"

"What?"

"Is he the same guy that raped Rin?"

Naraku hesitates before answering. "Yes. He is." Not wanting to talk anymore on the subject, Naraku turns on the radio and we head for Miroku's house.

Naraku pulls into an empty driveway and parks. Smiling as he gets out he winks at me. I grab the game system and games from the back seat and we head up to the front door. Naraku rings the bell. The door opens instantly but there's no one insight. I look at Naraku, confused; he laughs.

"'Lo," says a tiny voice. Looking down, I see a small boy in front of me. The cutest little boy I've ever seen in fact. Miroku appears behind him. "Hey, Shippo who's there? Oh. Hi."

"We came to bring you your sympathy gift," I smiled. Miroku's grin grew.

"Come on in." Naraku and I followed Miroku and the little green-eyed carrot top into the living room. Naraku made himself comfy on the couch and I automatically sat beside him after handing Miroku the bag of goodies. He opened it up and stared in wide-eyed. I can't believe it. I never thought I would possess one of my own!" Finally, he looked up at me and smiled, "This is my little brother by the way," he said motioning toward the kid.

"My name's Shippo," he said happily. He held up four little fingers, "I've been five for a whole month now!" I couldn't help but giggle at the innocence of the child.

"Mom and dad have gone out for the day, so I'm babysitting," Miroku said. "…Can I open this now?" he asked pleadingly. Naraku and I laughed.

"Go ahead, it's yours." Miroku immediately tore open the box and grinned crazily as if he were the five-year-old. Miroku stared at it, mesmerized, before he began hooking it up to the television.

"Can I play with it too?" Shippo asked.

"Why of course," Miroku grinned.

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"Ohhh, I knew there was a catch. What do I have to do?"

"Make me a sandwich and get out the munchies," Miroku laughed.

"Always somethin' to do with food," Shippo grumbled as he left the room.

Naraku looked at me, "Seems older than he really is doesn't he?" I nodded.

We stayed at Miroku's for awhile playing video games and telling jokes. It was about four o'clock when Naraku said we should be heading home. We drove home in total silence; me breaking out into a cold sweat every time we came to a stop light. I know it's foolish but I can't help it. When we got home I went upstairs to try and get some homework done. It was only science but I never found that particular topic to be overly interesting. Naraku walks in as I'm finishing up a question. He pulls over the stool in the corner and sits down next to me. I smile at him and go back to my work. He watches me for awhile before tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "Alicia?" he says.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I want to talk to you…about last night." He sounds worried and serious but I play dumb anyway.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Last night. I know you know what I'm talking about so give up the act now. What scared you so bad? What happened?"

"I had a bad dream that's all," I say simply and return to my work. Naraku reaches over, takes my book and closes it while leaving a finger in to make sure he didn't lose my page.

"There's more. It couldn't have been just a bad dream. You were scared half to death. There's something you're not telling me and I need to know right now."

"It was just a dream, Naraku. Someone I cared about died, but it was just a dream. I don't wanna talk about it." I try my best to sound firm and irritated but he sees right through me. He knows how hard I'm trying to hold back tears.

He returns my text book to where it had been before he came in then stands up, nodding. "Okay," he says and kisses the top of my head. "If you don't wanna talk to me that's fine."

"Naraku…you know damn right well that's not what I meant. I just want to talk about it right now, alright?...I can't."

His eyes soften and he smiles apologetically, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

That night I couldn't sleep much at all. The most I could do was doze off for awhile, and every time I woke up I went to check Naraku's room and make sure he was still there and still breathing. And every time I found him still there, sleeping peacefully. And every time I would slowly saunter back to my room and lay down to repeat the cycle.

A/N: hey every one. yours truly here just reminding u to review and tell me what u think. So go ahead and put ure arrow over that small square purple button and click. I accept all reviews and ideas from everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Was gone for three weeks. This is more just a filler chapter, I guess. Not a whole lot goin on really but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought.

**Chapter 11:**

I sit up and stretch. There's really no point in trying to sleep any longer. I swear the sandman has it in for me. I smile to myself. Everything is funny to me when I'm tired. It's Sunday morning. No doubt about it. Slow, quiet, and not particularly exciting.

I head toward the staircase. When I get there, I stop and listen. All I hear is light, regular breathing. Naraku's still asleep. Perfect, this is my chance to cook. My special feast is in order! The one I like to make on slow days.

Down in the kitchen, I turn on the stove and take out the electric griddle. Naraku's not going to know what hit him. I'll cook slow so that it's not too cold by the time Naraku wakes up.

About a half an hour later, with the entire mess cleaned up, I have it laid out perfectly on the table. Footsteps sound on the staircase. Perfect timing Naraku.

"Alicia?" drawls his tired voice. "Alicia, what smells so good?" I smile to myself as he walks around the corner and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes rest upon the table for several moments before looking up at me. "Wow. Did you do this?"

"Nope," I say sarcastically. "It was the Easter bunny." He smiles. "What are you waiting for? Dig in." His smile grows and he sits down in the chair closest to the counter.

"Look at it all. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns, toast. It all looks so good."

"You should have let me cook for you sooner." I tease as I begin to fill my plate. He laughs.

"We're not gonna be able to eat all this are we?"

"Probably not…we'll just invite Miroku over later," I wink. "He'll eat everything we leave behind."

"Yeah, no kiddin," he laughs through a mouth full of food. I stare at him, trying to look disgusted. This only makes him laugh harder, evidently spraying egg back onto his plate. Now there's no denying, we both break down into hysterics.

After breakfast, we don't even bother with the dishes. You know how it goes, 'On the seventh day He rested' and so did we. I cuddle up next to him on the couch as he begins channel surfing. It's the perfect morning. After what seems like an eternity I finally speak up, "Naraku, what exactly are you looking for?"

"I dunno," he grunts. I nuzzle closer.

"Are there any cartoons on? I'm in desperate need of something unrealistic." He doesn't say anything but stops as soon as he sees Bugs Bunny.

"How's that?"

"Perfect." Naraku gives me a light squeeze and kisses the top of my head, as we watch Bugs Bunny escape Elmer's gun, yet again.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" he asks, absent mindedly playing with my long hair.

"Mmmm, better than the night before. How about you? Get your beauty rest?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

We sit cuddled together for almost an hour before Naraku stands up and stretches. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"'Kay." I yawn and stretch out fully on the couch. As his soft footsteps grow fainter and fainter, my eyelids slowly grow heavier and heavier. As I sleep, I'm vaguely aware of Bugs and Daffy arguing. I hardly hear a thing. I didn't even hear Naraku come back downstairs, but I recognize the touch of his lips to my forehead, and his thumb caressing my cheek. Then I drop off completely into a comfortable sleep.

When I awake again, Bugs Bunny is no longer arguing with Daffy. Naraku is no longer next to me, comforting me without knowing it. Instead, sirens are roaring on the television set and Naraku is sitting in the armchair. He doesn't seem to notice I'm awake. So I lay there watching him as his eyes are transfixed on the TV. I breathe in deeply and let it out, almost like a sigh. I do that a lot, especially when I'm tired. The corners of Naraku's mouth twitch slightly into a sweet smile before he looks over at me. "Oh, you're awake." I smile and nod. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't dare take you to your bed." I just look at him and smile. His eyes are so gentle, yet the were cold and icy when I first met him. He watches me watching him for awhile before he grins again. "Something wrong?"

"No. What time is it?"

"Going on 2:30."

"Whoa. I slept that long?"

He smiles. "Like I said, I didn't wanna wake you up. Are you hungry? We still have half that stuff you made for breakfast,"

"What happened to the other half?" I ask, pretending to be skeptical.

"We ate it, remember?" I laugh at him. He said it like I was in a coma for a month. "You want any of it? I can go heat some up." He starts to boost himself out of the chair.

"No, no. I'm not hungry." He looks at me.

"You sure?" he asks. I nod and he sits back down.

"Watchya watchin' anyways?" I look back at the TV.

"No clue. I think it's supposed to be some police chase show."

"Oh. Well that would explain why cops are chasing random cars." We both laugh. I stand up and head for the stairs.

"Going back to bed?"

"Shower," I answer simply. I lean over the arm of the chair and give him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

I turn on the taps to let the water heat up then head to my room for clean 'clothes'. I take my time in the shower, letting the warm water sprinkle over me and create beads on my skin. Very relaxing.

I hop back down the stairs, into the kitchen, then back to the living room where I drop a can of Root Beer into Naraku's lap and plop down on the couch with my own. "Thank you," he says as he pulls on the metal tab. He takes a drink, then looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't plan on getting dressed today?"

"Nope." He chuckles. I'm still in pajamas. Just a different pair. Well, it's more like a pair of pajama bottoms with cards and the words 'Texas Hold 'Em' splattered all over them and a red t-shirt that says 'A little hard work never hurt anyone…But why take a chance'.

"Sesshomaru's comin over. He called when you were in the shower. His brother's annoying him and he wants to get out somewhere."

I nod. We sit in silence until Sesshomaru walks in. "Your parents never taught you to knock?" I say. He knows I'm joking and smiles.

"Hey. What're you watching?"

"Don't know. We lost the remote so we just wait for the porn to come on." Sesshomaru looks at me wide-eyed for a minute then laughs when I cross my eyes at him.

"…You _were _joking right?"

"No," I wait a moment then answer honestly. "Yes."

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Naraku asks. I shrug lazily. We all sit there looking at each other before Sesshomaru suggests a game of Monopoly. A classic game, yes? But it's still fun.

We gathered around the table, with the board in front of us. Naraku decides to be in charge of both the money and the real-estate. Sesshomaru is the dog, Naraku's the car, and I'm the top hat.

It's been pretty quiet so far. Like none of us are talking, we just want to concentrate and make sure no one else is landing on our property. Well that's the way it seems. I don't think Naraku is really paying any attention because me and Sesshomaru keep landing on his property and he never seems to notice. Each time we look at each other and fight back the laughter. Naraku just looks at us like we're idiots. Luckily for me, I got Boardwalk and Park Place. With a house on each. But the best part is Naraku lands on one almost every time he goes around the board. Sesshomaru isn't doing too bad I guess, he rarely lands on anyone's property but he goes to jail a lot. Naraku keeps giving me funny looks, like he's sarcastically trying to be seductive. Sesshomaru doesn't notice and I pretend to like the 'sexy' looks.

The game's finally over. I won due to Naraku landing on my property so much, his not paying attention to his own property and Sesshomaru having to constantly bail himself out of prison.

It's 6:00pm. We just finished cleaning up from our game and my stomach finally growls. Sesshomaru walks into the living room and turns on the stereo. Naraku always has a CD full of relaxing, dance music or just chill stuff. I'm standing in front of the fridge, door open staring at the contents, deciding what I should have for supper. Naraku's wrapped his arms around me, leaned down a bit to rest his chin on my shoulder, peering into the fridge as well, and is swaying our hips together. "Hey," he says and kisses my neck. "I have an idea."

I close the fridge door, spin around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Really? Better mark that on the calendar and call the press. This is history in the making." We smile at each other and I kiss him. "So, Mister Genius, what's your idea?"

He kisses my lips, my cheek, my neck and my shoulder then answers. "Why don't we invite Miroku over and order a couple pizzas?" He continues alternating his kisses between my neck and my shoulder.

"Is the pizza place open on Sundays?"

"Mmmm, only for delivery." More kisses. "Should we?"

"Mm, sounds good to me." He slips his hand up my shirt and strokes my lower back, making me somehow dizzy. He kisses a trail under my chin and over to the other side of my neck. I return the favor and pull his T-shirt aside a bit to gain access to his bare shoulder.

"Hey Nara-" Sesshomaru walks into the kitchen and stops. We look at him dumbly. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you two alone," he smirks. We stare at his back as he leaves the room, then blink at each other and crack up. Naraku gives me another quick kiss and walks into the living room. I pour myself a glass of milk and follow. He's on the phone to Miroku. Sesshomaru looks up from the magazine he's reading as he hears Naraku speaking.

"Miroku, hey. What's up? Really." He laughs. "Listen Sesshomaru's here and-" he's cut off by Sesshomaru.

"God Naraku don't tell him that!" We all share a laugh.

"Miroku says he heard that. Anyway, Miroku, we were gonna order some pizzas if you wanna come over." He stops as Miroku talks on the other end.

"Hey, is there anywhere to get a tub of ice cream on Sundays?" I ask.

"The corner store," Naraku answers. "Miroku, on your way over, do the lady a favor and get a tub of ice cream would ya?" He turns to me. "What flavor?"

"I don't really care…as long as it's ice cream. You guys decide."

"Sesshomaru? What's your preferred?"

"Vanilla." He answers simply. Old fashioned guy.

"Sounds good to me," Naraku says. "Miroku?...I guess it's vanilla then. Alright. See ya." He hangs up. Naraku flops down in the armchair and I take a pew next to Sesshomaru who seems deeply interested in an article.

"What are you reading? Playboy?" I ask.

He doesn't even look up from the page and answers with no expression. "Motocross Medallion." A minute later he drops the magazine back on the coffee table and goes to the stereo. He turns it off and searches for a new CD.

"Guys," Naraku says thoughtfully. "What was it you kept laughing at when we were playing Monopoly?"

Sesshomaru and I exchanged comical glances. "We kept landing on your property and you never seemed to notice." I told him. He looked at me blankly. Then his eyes switched from curiosity to a playful, mischievous tone.

"You owed me money and you never told me?" He said pretending to sound angry. Then he tackled me on the couch and started tickling me. Sesshomaru looked as though he wanted to smack us up side the head. I tried to push Naraku off, but he was too strong for me. I felt my face turning red as I fought for a gasp of air between the laughter. The door bell rang. Sesshomaru went to the door and let Miroku in. Miroku looked at us with a smile, mixed with an expression that closely resembled Sesshomaru's.

"Naraku!" I gasp. "Please! Stop!" The laughter is uncontrollable.

"Why should I?"

"Please! You're gonna make me piss myself! And I can't breathe!" Naraku stopped tickling me, locked his hands around my wrists and held them above my head.

"You have to pay a toll. It'll cost you kiss."

I looked at for a minute. "Ewwww." His eyebrows raised.

"Fine," and he let go of my wrists to tickle me again. I screamed.

"Okay! I give!" Naraku smiled and kissed me.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Then he left and took the ice cream from Miroku and went to the kitchen. Miroku stared at me and Sesshomaru went back to the stereo and CD's. I stood at the end of the couch.

"So I see you and Naraku aren't against affection in front of others." Miroku said.

"That's nothin'," Sesshomaru chipped in. "You shoulda seen what I caught them doing in the kitchen awhile ago. They were half way into doing something they shouldn't, especially in a kitchen. It's not sanitary."

Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor. I reached over and slapped Sesshomaru's with the back of my hand. "We were not you liar."

"Accuse me of lying all you want, Alicia, I know what my eyes saw." He turned away from me slightly to hide his grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Naraku came back.

"So, what kind of pizza should we get?" he asked.

"No anchovies," I said. Miroku stuck out his tongue, sickened by the thought of tiny fish on his pizza.

"You don't like mushrooms or olives either though," Naraku noted.

"No olives, but I don't mind mushrooms on pizza. So the rest is up to you guys…just hurry. I'm starving." I added as my stomach growled again.

Naraku was on the phone and ordered two extra large pizzas.

The rest of the night was quiet; the silence only broken by the occasional joke and fit of laughter. Miroku and Sesshomaru slowly stopped getting grossed out by me and Naraku cuddling. Naraku and I often grew oblivious to the world around us and grew lost in each others eyes until Miroku would pull us back to reality by flinging ice cream at us.

I'm not sure what it was about tonight-maybe the nightmare I had a few nights ago, the change in environment with the music or just the factor of adoration- but Naraku and I seem to have grown much closer and want to be near each other constantly. This must be what love feels like. This must be love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Monday afternoon-health class. Ms. Marlborough's giving us all a run through of the information she needs for our projects on drugs. We've all been assigned to a different drug. Of course there are a couple that are being researched by more than one person due to the large number of students in the class. I've finished taking my notes. Now I'm a little preoccupied by the thought of getting a job somewhere. It's not fair for me to sponge off Naraku like I am. I should be helping out. I'll have to look around town and see what there are for openings.

A face suddenly appears in front of me. I jump and sit up from my position of being hunched over my desk. Bankotsu. He hasn't bothered me yet today. I don't know about what he said to me the other day after gym. I don't think I believe it. I don't think I should. He's smiling at me and I just look at him dumbly. "Hey, baby," he says.

I frown. "I told you not to call me that. When are you gonna get it through your head? I'm not your baby."

"No you're Naraku's baby, aren't you? Ya know, I still don't know what you see in that guy."

"I'll tell you what I don't see. You." I look around to see who all's close to me in case I need them. Sesshomaru's concentrating on something at the front of the room. He was even later than Miroku today, so we were all separated in the end. Miroku's a row ahead and four desks down. I can call on him if I need to.

"Haven't lost your flame over the weekend, huh?" He smiles. "I like a feisty girl." I glance up at the clock. Perfect. The bell should be ringing in a few minutes. I spent my entire lunch hour with him but I've been deathly missing Naraku. I can't wait to see him in art. I love the little frown he gets when he's concentrating. We're working on a still life portrait now. We have to draw a bunch of objects that hold some sort of value to us. Mine's full of little trinkets and knick-knacks that I got from old friends and a fake rose that Naraku left on my desk for me a while ago. "What're you thinking about? Me?" Bankotsu laughs. He's pulled a chair up to the other side of my desk and is sitting on it backwards with his chin resting in his hand. I roll my eyes. He chuckles. "I was watching you earlier."

"Oh yeah, that's a surprise."

He chuckles again. "You're cute when you're concentrating. Did you know that? Probably not. Even still, you're always cute. It's just a different kind of cute." I stare at him. He stares at my eyes as though he thinks I'm losing myself in his. I shake my head and look back over my notes in front of me. "So what drug are you researching?"

"LSD."

"Hm. I'm doing marijuana."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

He chuckles. "So adorable. I was thinking of doing ecstasy, ya know."

"No, I didn't know and I didn't really care either." He's smiling. I can tell he's smiling. I look up at him. He reaches over the desk and pushes my bangs back out of my eyes. I pull away from him. His hand lingers in the air a moment before he draws it back.

"When do you plan on starting this thing?" he nods at my notes. I shrug. "I was thinking of staying after school in the library if you wanna join me."

"Why would I wanna join you?" He grins. I shake my head. "I was going job hunting after school. Sorry."

"No problem, sweetheart. Some other time." He's quiet for a few minutes while I look at my notes. "Where do you plan on working?" I shrug. The bell rings. Finally. I stand up and pack my things into my bag. Bankotsu waited around for me to gather everything. I'm kind of sluggish sometimes so I'm generally the last one out and Ms. Marlborough just tells me to shut the door on the way. As I'm approaching the door, Bankotsu pulls me back by my waist. He snakes his left arm around my waist and his right hand under my shoulder bag, resting it on my hip. I try to pull away but he pulls me back into him, pushing his groin into my rear. He buries his face in my hair and breathes deeply. He holds his breath for a few seconds before letting me go and we both exit the room. He shuts the door behind us and walks past me as though nothing out of the ordinary just happened. I'm going to have to keep my eyes open. I get the feeling he's starting his old tricks again and his little speech was a lie. Not surprising, I know.

I'm greeted by his comforting arms and sweet kiss. How I've missed it. Naraku was waiting for me at the door of the art room. I noticed his head bobbing above the crowd and huge smile spreading across his face when he saw me. My arms are wrapped tightly around his waist and my head is rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arms are clasped around my shoulders and his cheek is resting on the top of my head. We stay standing like that in the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring and class to start. Koga and his 'followers'-as I now call them-give me thumbs up sign when they walk by, causing me to giggle.

During class, I often notice Naraku staring at me. Finally, I look up at him and smile. "Something wrong?" He shakes his head and keeps on staring. I try not to laugh.

About half way through the class I take in someone walking by the door quite often. I find it 'funny' how it always seems to be the same person. After about fifteen minutes I set my eyes on the door in hopes of seeing who it is. They walk by again. The face looks familiar. I think about it for a few moments before the face suddenly takes me back to the electronics shop in the mall, and then the voice takes me to the alley on the first night I met Naraku. I gasp. "What's up?" Naraku asks from beside me. Sesshomaru is staring at me as well, but the rest of the class is focused on their work.

"Naraku, watch the door. That guy keeps walking by." We wait and watch. He walks by again, looking in the classroom, right at me. Naraku frowns.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru asks. "The face looks familiar but I can't place it. Who is he?"

"That's the guy who got Rin," Naraku answers.

Sesshomaru looks at me. "How do you know him?"

Naraku answers for me. "He tried to get her too. That night when we first met." The guys stare at each other for a minute. "After school." Naraku states. Sesshomaru frowns and nods.

"What? After school? Naraku you're not gonna-"

"Yup. We have to, Alicia." I shake my head.

"No. Naraku, you're gonna get hurt again. I don't want you to get hurt."

He squeezes my hand lightly. "Don't worry, Hun. We'll get Miroku, he'll help us. It'll be three on one. We'll be fine." I shake my head again, feeling the tears rising. I push them back down before Naraku notices "I'll drop Alicia off at home and then we'll go find the bastard," he says to Sesshomaru.

After school, the four of us pile into the car. Naraku drives me home. He has the key so I have to wait for him to open the door for me. I get out of the car and slam the door. When he opens the door to the house, he holds up his index finger and follows me in. He catches up to me just before I enter my room, grabs hold of my arm and swings me around to face him. He grips both my arms tightly, which is slightly painful in his strong hands. He's frowning but he doesn't seem angry. "What's wrong, babe?" He watches me intently as I fidget under his towering gaze. "Answer me," he says, a little softer this time and loosens his grip on me.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to do this." I pause for a moment. "Naraku, you're gonna get hurt."

"No, I won't. Alicia, just trust me. I have to do this. For Sesshomaru, for Inuyasha, for Rin and for you. I can't just let the bastard get away with this." A tear runs down my cheek. He wipes it away gently and hugs me. "Baby, please don't cry."

"Don't go." He kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." He kisses me again. "I hope you'll forgive me. I'm gonna lock the door. Don't go anywhere, we shouldn't be too long." He lifts my chin up for me to look at him but I avert my eyes. I can still see him a little out of the corner of my eye. I can see the hurt expression that claimed his face when I wouldn't look directly at him. He kisses my cheek and leaves.

I'm sitting on my bed. This isn't right. Fighting is wrong. Fighting should be used for self-defense only. Not to beat someone up over what they did in their past. What Suikotsu did was wrong too but two wrongs don't make a right. I was supposed to go job hunting after school. Naraku left. I know he told me to stay here but I had plans and I'm not about to support his. I'd like to support him, but I can't find the right in what he's doing. It's against my beliefs.

Walking down the sidewalk. I'm sorry, Naraku. I know you told me to stay but I couldn't. It's hard to respect your wishes when you don't respect mine. I stop in front of a video store. There's a sign in the window that says 'Help Wanted'. I think about it. It's reasonably close to home. I enter and look around a bit. It seems like a peaceful place. I walk up to the front counter. "Excuse me."

The lady looks at me and smiles. "Can I help you?"

"Um. I was wondering if you had an application form that I could fill out. I'm looking for a job."

"Well, you're in luck, we hiring." She reaches under the desk and produces a sheet of paper. "Just fill this out and I'll submit it for you."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to fill it out now or would you rather take it home?"

"I'll do it now. Do you have a pen?" She passes me a pen. I move over to the side of the counter and begin filling it out. When I'm done, I pass her the paper and return her pen.

"Have a nice day." I smile and return her greeting. I look at my watch. Almost five. I was wondering around a while before I actually looked for a place to work, so Naraku's probably home by now. I hope he's not too mad at me.

As I'm walking down the street, I notice his car is parked in the driveway. I walk up the driveway and into the house. Three pairs of worried eyes rest upon me. I shut the door. Naraku's on the phone, silent. "Never mind," he says and hangs up. He rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me tightly. "Holy hell, Alicia! Where were you? I came home and you were gone! You had me worried half to death!" He pulls away from me and holds me at arms length, cupping my face in his hands. Again, I avert my eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was out job hunting, that's all."

"Alicia…I told you to stay here 'til I got home."

I look into his eyes-one of which is black. "And I told you not to go start a fight."

He sighs. "You don't understand-"

"Yes I do." I push his hands away and walk up to my room. As soon as I flop down on my bed, Naraku knocks on the door.

"Alicia?"

"Not now, Naraku."

The door opens. I roll over to face the wall. He sits on the edge of my bed. "You're mad."

"No. I'm pissed."

"How come you won't look at me?"

"Because it doesn't feel right at the moment. Please, I don't wanna talk now."

His voice is shaky now. "I need you to talk to me, Alicia." I don't answer. "Will you talk later?"

"I might."

"Okay," he whispers. He leans down and kisses my cheek gently then exits the room.

It's dark outside now. I heard Miroku and Sesshomaru leave quite a while ago. Naraku brought me supper and left it on the desk. It's still there. I feel terrible. I want to talk to him. I want to tell him how I feel but I don't even know how I feel. I look at my alarm clock. Almost eleven. I change into some night clothes. I won't be able to sleep but I crawl under the covers anyway. About a half an hour later I concentrate on the sounds downstairs. The television's on. I pad my way down the stairs and make a right turn into the living room. Naraku's sitting on the couch, staring through the TV. He's thinking. His eyes are so sad. I take another step forward. "Naraku?" He looks up at me. He draws his feet off the coffee table and a small piece of the sadness fades. I feel the tears rising, but I don't fight them. I let them stream down my face. "I'm sorry," I squeak. Naraku's face changes from confused and sad to worried in a snap. He stands up and I run to him.

"I'm sorry too," he whispers. He holds me firmly as though he's afraid I might dissolve into the air. He sits back down, pulling me into his lap. I see tears forming in his eyes before I burry my face in his neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much it hurt you. I'm so sorry."

I pull away and gently touch his cheek underneath his blackened eye. He wraps his hand around mine, holds it next to his heart and his eyes close. I touch my forehead to his and close my eyes as well, breathing him in. I find comfort in this position; knowing he's still there even when we're not sure what to do. I think back to everything that happened today and it makes me want to cry more. I fight it; I fail. I whimper slightly and rest my head on Naraku's shoulder again. He hugs me comfortingly and rubs my back gently. We sit like that until we're both sure that we're not going to cry anymore. We share a sweet, soothing kiss before we somehow manage to both stretch out on the couch in each others arms and drift off to sleep. Everything's going to be alright.

I wake up the next afternoon; alone. It's almost three. Where's Naraku? Why didn't he wake me up for school? As if answering my unvoiced questions, Naraku appears from the kitchen. He looks at me and smiles pleasantly. "Hey. How you feeling?" He walks over and sits on the edge of the couch. I don't say anything; just look at him. He places a hand on my forehead. "You had a it of a fever when woke up," he explains.

"Naraku…why aren't we at school right now?"

"Well, it was already past ten when I woke up and like I said you had a fever. I wasn't sure how I was feeling either, so I called the school and told them we wouldn't be in today."

"Do you feel alright now? Does your eye hurt?" I sit up and look at him worriedly. He smiles and takes my hand.

"I'm fine. Do you still feel sick?" I shake my head. He nods, kisses my forehead and I pull him down for a proper kiss.

Do I dare say it? Does he feel the same way? He seems to, but could I be mistaking? There's only one way to find out. I'm not sure about this. Go for it! "Naraku," he looks at me intently, waiting for me to finish what I was going to say. I remain silent, trying to find the right words.

"What is it, sugar?"

"Naraku…I…" I sigh. What am I waiting for? I gaze into his eyes, searching for reassurance. There's that sparkle he gets when he wants to know something. The sparkle of guilty innocence. "I love you." There it is. I said it. He smiles brightly; happily; excitedly.

"I love you too." I smile relieved and kiss him passionately. "I'm so glad you said that. I knew I would eventually, I just didn't know if you felt the same. But I guess you were probably worried about the same thing, huh?" I smile and kiss him again.


End file.
